


The Lone Wolf

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly teenage rating in the first few chapters, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Solitude, Wolf Pack, background Lunyx, bonus smut chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: Ignis is the lone survivor from a horrible attack in his small town.He has lived all his life in solitude--with only books for company.He learns to survive years on his own.But what will happen when he gets found?Will he find home at last?





	1. The Abandoned Town

 

 

            Ignis Scientia was alone.

            Ever since the attack, he knew there was a possibility that no one in his hometown would survive—not even him. But the vicar had thought otherwise, shoved him underneath one of the library’s hidden storage rooms—along with a small marble box with a shard of the Crystal in it.

            “Live.” The vicar had said.

            And that was the last time he had heard from him.

            Fourteen-year old Ignis Scientia had swallowed his cries, let the tears flow on his already wet cheeks as he let the night pass by. There were muffled screams, explosions and horrible echoes from above the bunker. Monsters and daemons had attacked—led by an unknown foreign army. Ignis had never laid eyes on them physically before. He had only ever read them in books—although he never did remember their name. He only remembered carnage. Massacre. Blood and flesh.

His town was small, quiet and leagues away from the nearest bustling city. No one would even recognize the name if it ever passed a traveler’s lips. They were, at times, even forgotten in maps. Rarely did they receive visitors—and the town was self-sufficient. Ignis clutched the marble box tightly to his heaving chest. What would warrant such an attack? What was so important in this box that the vicar had left him at the cost of his own life?

            His fear overshadowed his curiosity. He only hugged the box as he waited in bated breaths for the hubbub to subside. Ignis did not know how long he sat curled up in the corner of that dusty room. The ceilings shook, the rock walls trembled at the intensity of the attacks—but nothing ever came for him. There were no windows. He did not know if dawn had already broken. His chest felt so painful. His eyes swollen from crying too much. He wanted to close his eyes and willed everything to end—however he was fearful that if he did sleep—they would find him and kill him.

            At some point he wanted to be up there—along with his people—his uncle, the vicar—be with them until the last of their breaths—but his uncle wanted him to live. He was afraid of death, yes—but he was more afraid of being alone.

            Wolves were rarely alone. And for an Omega like him, that would have been quite the harshest sentence ever to be put upon his very young self.

            In the end, his eyes betrayed him and he fell into a fitful sleep, leaning on an old crate amidst the chaos.

 

***

            Ignis Scientia was alone.

After the sordid attack on his town decades ago, he had learned to live off the land: gardening and sometimes hunting for rabbits and if his traps were lucky, small boars. He also learned to drink coffee. The town had a small farm, and he had an abundance for it. He too had adopted the town library where had been hidden by the vicar as his own makeshift home. He read books, taught himself to survive. It was a tough, lonely life.

Every year he would remember the pain and hurt that he had to endure for two weeks as he tried to single-handedly bury all the deceased in his small town. There had been barely survivors—those he tried to help heal but passed away after a week or so. It was difficult. After the last body had been buried, he went on a relapse. He mourned and cried for weeks—barely even eating. And that was the time his first-ever heat hit him, too. Astrals, he had wanted to die. He had howled at night, hoping for someone—anyone to save him from his misery—or at least end it for him.

But none came.

Even if travelers passed by their broken village by accident a few days after the attack, Ignis would hole up underground in the hidden room—scared and doubtful of them. Doubtful of their intentions. Fearful of what they could do to him. But didn’t he want them to end everything for him?

He was scared. His wits and fears would battle alongside his will to live.

He was not sure if he were ready to face another living being after all that turmoil.

They had thought the Niffs that came for them were simple foreigners—travelers. Until they bombed the whole place down with their flying ships and large tanks.

In the end, though, his survival instincts still took over. He started to live with the notion that he needed to survive for everyone else that had perished in his town. _Live._ His uncle had said. And live he did. Even though Ignis only had the books, the crickets, or the stray chocobos and the occasional migrating garula for company, he did live. He spent the day tending to his small produce and at night he would lock himself down in the bunkers with a few books.

He then discovered that the prized heirloom his uncle had given him, a small piece of a purplish growing rock, protected the place he was in. It was but a simple shard, probably a piece broken off a much bigger object. Ignis had scoured enough books to know it to be some sort of stone of legend. The Crystal, if he would aptly call it. Such a worrisome thing—to have cost so much lives. Ignis had tried getting rid of it—hating it for all it was worth—for the loneliness upon him—his lost town—his lost relative. But for some reason he would eventually give up, mourn once more and just chuck it back in its marble encasing. Maybe it had a different purpose. Maybe it was meant to be in his hands. It was the last object his uncle had entrusted to him. He could not lose it right now.

Finally acknowledging its protective qualities, Ignis would sometimes put the shard in a vial with a cork stopper and sling it around his neck when he would go out and work, or hang it by the mantelpiece of the old fireplace in the bunker whenever he slept. Months flew by and Ignis thought he could just live like this. Alone with his books, his crops and the stray forest fauna for company.

But of course Wolves still craved more of their own.

He would sometimes consider going out of the village to explore. Find a new city or neighboring town at least. However, he did not have enough accurate maps and the forest surrounding their town was a place a lot of travelers get lost in. Either they would wind up in the deserts to the west, fall from a high cliff to the ocean due south or stumble with relief to their quaint (but currently empty) town smack in the middle of a vast forest and mountain ranges with no permanent paths to follow.

Ignis would curl up with his ash-brown tail during the worst of the full-moons. He would howl and sing ballads to the sky—filled with loneliness and pining and isolation. He hoped against hope he would hear a reply but most nights were still and he could only hear the crackle of the fire in his stove.

He would then cry himself to sleep.

***

 

When Ignis thought he would be spending the remainder of his life alone, during the spring of his eighteenth, he eventually he made an accidental companion in the most unlikely of species.

It was one of those nights where Ignis needed to harvest certain crops; for they only bloomed in the dark. He had the Crystal with him, a torch for light and a spear taken from the nearby blacksmith’s. So far he only had to fend himself against weak sabretusks and the occasional irksome goblin. But the Crystal did its job and he rarely had to fight strong enemies. This time Ignis was caught off-guard at the small, green hooded Tonberry peeking up from his blueberry shrubs.

He had never seen a Tonberry before. Weren’t they usually in packs? Or if it’s only one, it’d be a Tonberry King—and would be reach almost his size. That is, if he could remember accurately from the books. But this one, though. This one was smaller than a regular Tonberry. It was not even holding its butcher knife nor its lamp. It looked—

“—wounded?” Ignis had whispered. The Tonberry was glaring up at him apprehensively with its huge yellow eyes underneath the bush, trying hard to scoot away from the light of the torch he was holding—to no avail. Ignis had approached, albeit slow and careful. The Tonberry let out a hostile trill—akin to a dolphin’s cry. Ignis jerked back in surprise, but he stood his ground. “It’s all right. I shall not hurt you—“ He put down his spear gingerly on the ground before plunging the torch on the soft soil beside it. He reached out his gloved hands. “Come to the light. Let me see your wounds.”

The Tonberry did not move from his position, but the hostile trill slowed down into a rumble. Ignis saw that its brown woolen robe was torn and there was splotches of dark liquid on it. It must had run away from a fight and sought sanctuary in his dilapidated town.

Trying to quell the aggression towards him, he took out a few berries he had been harvesting from his pocket and motioned towards it with an open palm. “Come now. They’re berries. Sustenance. They will be good for you.” The green creature rumbled again but it stared dubiously at the berries before staring back up at him again. It took a few more moments of coaxing and cooing from Ignis (and a few steps closer) before the wounded Tonberry craned its neck and sniffed at his open palm and at the berries. Its eyes were glossy in the torch light and it had eventually stopped letting out those angry trills.

Ignis breathed out a ragged sigh of relief. He never realized how tense he was the whole time till that moment. He watched as the Tonberry warily lifted a green paw (hand?) and picked a berry. It was still staring into his eyes as it pulled the berry towards itself. Ignis smiled encouragingly and nodded as it lifted its snout and popped the berry into its waiting mouth. “Delicious isn’t it? Come on, there are more. Indulge yourself.”

The Tonberry ate a few more berries until it got more comfortable and started to crawl closer to Ignis. Looks like its leg was injured. The berries in his hands were almost gone. He pulled more from his pocket and gave it to the Tonberry, who picked at them with growing enthusiasm. It was leaning beside his leg now. Ignis’s ears flicked in happiness and he tried his best not to wag his tail too much at that adorable moment. _It actually came to me!_

“Would you mind if I take you inside and tend to your wounds?” Ignis asked it softly, his gloved fingertips slightly brushing the paw that was currently grabbing more berries from his palm. The Tonberry slowly blinked up at him, but it did not flinch from his touch. Ignis licked his lips nervously and used his other hand to cradle the small creature’s back closer to him. The Tonberry jerked surprised at the touch, but it only huddled closer to him, a small whimper rumbling in its throat. “It will be all right. I will fix you up.” Slowly, he maneuvered the wounded Tonberry into his arms—trying his best to avoid the still-bleeding injury from its leg (the berries now lay forgotten). He took back the torch with him (the spear could wait till morning. He still got other weapons inside) and with the Tonberry in his arms, they made their way back into the warmth of the library.

            When Ignis had finished patching up his new friend (pet? Companion?), which was now sleeping under bundles of blankets and fur on top of a crate beside the fireplace, he realized that that Tonberry was not the usual kind of daemon specified in the books. For one, it did not react at all to him and the Crystal on his neck. It was also missing its signature accessories: knife and lamp. Or maybe it left them somewhere while escaping? Tonberries usually never grow bigger than 3 feet and it’s usually the Master or King kind which grew to be bigger; however this one barely even reached a foot and a half. Did it get shunned by its peers for being so tiny? And left alone to die? What a poor thing.

            Ignis thought to prepare it breakfast the next day. If it were still there when he woke up, that was. Its injury did look pretty harsh and it needed stitches. He motioned towards his own makeshift bed on the floor and tucked himself beneath the rugs and comforters taken from various households. Tonight however, Ignis did not take off the Crystal from his neck—just to be on the safe side. He closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

            The next morning, the Tonberry indeed was still there.

            He woke up to the little green creature in deep slumber still. Daemons were creatures of the night after all. Ignis got up from bed and walked up to his new companion which was dozing off under the furs. Its bulging eyes were closed shut and it’s snuggled comfortably on the small throw pillow. Ignis felt his chest tighten at the sight.

            He hoped for it to stay.

            And maybe one day he would give it a name.

***

Ignis Scientia was not alone.

Eventually he had named the Tonberry Thomas. Sometimes Tom.

Thomas became Ignis’ little friend and companion—helping him in his daily chores: cleaning, cooking and even planting. Ignis repaired his little Tonberry cloak, sewn other variations in different colours, and even made him tiny Tonberry mittens to match whenever he went out in the sun. Although Ignis always made sure he would only allow Thomas during dusk and sunset; the Tonberry would stubbornly stick to him like glue. He waddled after Ignis wherever he went, fishtail wagging in sync to Ignis’ furry one.  At first Ignis was hesitant to let his new friend handle sharp objects, but Thomas did not appear to be destructive and hurtful in nature. He was pretty skilled in chopping vegetables and crops (but only the tiny ones). His favourite food were berries and melons. When Ignis tried to bake (he rarely did because the ingredients were scarce and he made his flour by hand), Thomas was ecstatic. Tarts became a luxury and they only ever enjoyed the treat during birthdays and their friendship ‘anniversaries’.

Ignis thought he could just live like this.

To the point that he thought that having a mate or a pack seldom crossed his mind.  

            His heats became something akin to a fever he persevered to ride out once a month, for three to four days. Thomas never understood the concept of heats—because his master would sometimes either avoid him and hide in his neatly-made blanket fort or snuggle him for days on end, crying into his little Tonberry robe. Thomas low-key did like these snuggle-laden heats—for he loved being snuggled. It was during these so-called ‘heats’ that he could do more to help Ignis—no matter how small; like fetching water—or trying to feed him fruits for sustenance.

            The first time the Tonberry did this for his heat, Ignis was embarrassed—but immeasurably happy. Tom had almost become a brother or a son to him. He would treasure him so much. Too much so that sometimes he would read aloud a few bedtime stories to him. Thomas now had a few favourites from the library—mostly picture books. And he would approach Ignis on some nights with a light tap to his leg when he wanted a story retold.

            Thomas never spoke; but Ignis learned how to interpret certain trills, sounds or whimpers from the Tonberry. When they lay down together, he would purr and the Tonberry would rumble back a response. It was enough communication for him. And both were happy.

            And so passed his twenty-fifth birthday.

            Ignis had read every book in the library by now. For such a small town, they did house quite a remarkable collection. Although a percentage of the books had already been destroyed by the attacks, he had spent some of his time trying to fix what survived—to stitch up loose pages, to bind broken ledgers and to sort them in the still-surviving shelves. He couldn’t clean the whole place fully, though. He could not let strangers know the place was still lived in. There had been thieves, foraging for treasures, but the town was already bare—and no one would have the patience to browse through old books. But Ignis was ahead and kept the rare antiquities below with him in the bunker.

            Of course Thomas was there to help. He would toddle under the weight of three or four leather-bound books to sort in some shelves, or keep watch for Ignis—hidden by a fallen beam facing outside for ;intruders or threats. Thomas did not like keeping watch; but Ignis usually gave him extra fruit slices if he did for an hour or so, during Ignis’ monthly book sorting.

            So far through his years with Ignis, Thomas never would have to warn him of any intruders.

            Until one certain Tuesday.

***

            It was after one of the most horrible winters Ignis had to experience. He had salvaged all of the furs and cloths in town (ransacked the old shop for clothes and materials) and yet he shivered underneath the library. Surprisingly, the Tonberry felt less cold than him and was content with his robe (with a detachable fur collar) and would even venture out for errands.

            “Will you be all right there alone?” Ignis asked between chattering teeth as he clutched his mug of coffee close to his chest. The last thing Ignis would have wanted was for his little Tom to get hurt again. But it was still daylight—and the sun was mostly blocked out by dull grey clouds. Thank Shiva for that. Thomas had nodded vigorously and clutching his small wicker basket for berries on one paw and his very own knife in the other, he waddled out of the winding staircase of the bunker up to the library.

            Thomas would come back after roughly half an hour, his wicker basket full with his favourite berries—although Ignis could see at the corner of his eye that he had already been nibbling a few as he wobbled down the stone steps. He would bop his snout in fond reprimand as the Tonberry handed him the produce. “This will be for tomorrow, all right? No hidden snacks.” Thomas turned his head to the side, and stared with a slightly mischievous glint in his huge orbs. Ignis playfully raised an eyebrow. _Is he side-eyeing me?_ The little brat. He would grab Thomas and tickle him and keep him in between his legs—the happy rumble and trills from the Tonberry sending more warmth in him than all the blankets combined. They would stay like that after lunch; Thomas playing with some of the smaller kitchen utensils on his lap while Ignis read another book through a magnifying glass. His old spectacles did not fit him anymore—but he was not totally visually disabled. He could still see things clearly—albeit they would get slightly blurred after five or six meters ahead of him.

            He could feel a flu setting in. It was always like this before spring would have broken. His nose would clog up and he would oversleep—much to his serious distaste. Ever since living with the Tonberry, if Ignis woke up late, there would be a surprise waiting for him in his little makeshift kitchen. It was horrible before, a lot of wasted food; but at least he had managed to train Thomas to only peeling and slicing mixed fruits in a bowl whenever he wanted to lay his hands on the kitchen.

            Ignis woke up the next day with a pounding head and a slight fever. He could tell it’s already midday because Thomas was not on his pillow beside his bed. And sure enough, there’s a small bowl with sliced up fruits waiting on his wooden dining table. He was about to call the Tonberry when he heard an ear-splitting trill that almost wrenched his heart out of his chest in fear.

            Grabbing a pair of daggers hanging on a nearby wall, Ignis bolted up the passageway, his warm shawl flying forgotten behind him in his haste.

***

            Face flushed and panting, Ignis scanned the derelict library interior for a sign of his little Tonberry. “Thomas!” he called out, clutching the Crystal vial in silent plea. His other hand held a bronze dagger so tight he could feel the cold metal digging into his skin. He heard another trill to his left.

            Turning aside a couple of fallen shelves, he finally found Thomas standing amidst a couple of fallen books in an area Ignis remembered to be the library reading space—which was now littered with fallen debris, wooden beams and broken furniture. He scooped up the Tonberry hastily in his arms—Thomas would not stop whimpering and pointing. “What is it, Tom? Why did you go out alon—“

            He heard a curious sound of breaking glass ahead of him, and Ignis bristled in shock and fear as realization hit him like a cart of logs.

            They were no longer alone.

            For the first time in more than a decade, Ignis stood frozen, face-to-face with another, bigger Wolf.

           

 

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..wonder who that new Wolf could be... :)  
> And yes I named the Tonberry Thomas because I am an elegant piece of shite (and that I have no additional ideas on what to name him). 
> 
> Come say hi at my [tumblr](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis hears little Thomas' warning.  
> He encounters an unknown Wolf.

            Ignis could not blame himself more for the situation he was in.

            And he deemed himself a Wolf. What an irony!

            His senses were dulled due to his fever and he was so stupid to have let his guard down. His head pounded painfully as Ignis tried to assess his surroundings. He licked his dried lips and steadied his breathing—his dagger poised and at the ready. There was only one Wolf, roughly two meters from him—who was staring with similar apparent surprise on his chiseled features.

            The stranger was at least a head taller than him. Heavily-built and muscular. For sure, he would be an Alpha. He had long dark brown hair tied up in a half messy bun almost hiding his pointed Wolf ears and a strong bearded jaw. There were two connected scars on his face: one that ran down across his left eye and another that ran across his forehead. He was clad in some sort of uniform and sturdy boots. Oddly enough, Ignis did not see a weapon in his form.

            They stood still for a few more moments—trying to gauge each other. Ignis was still wary, and he would have willed himself to speak but his throat seemed to close up—and he could only glare at the stranger. He hoped he was letting out enough intimidating pheromones to keep him away—but he had not encountered any Wolf in years. He would not know how one even smelled properly now. Plus he was somewhat sick. The flu was screwing up with his sense of smell.

            Suddenly, the unknown Wolf decided to speak up. He adjusted his stance and crouched a little lower—trying to look less dominating. With arms spread wide, he spoke to Ignis. “My name’s Gladiolus Amicitia. From Insomnia. I come in peace. I will not hurt you.”

            His voice was deep and he spoke with a slight drawl. It was one of the most wondrous things Ignis had heard in years. Another voice like his…speaking to him. It was just then he realized the slow, lingering smell of the Alpha’s pheromones in the area—musky and heady—and there was some sort of spice—like cinnamon.

            Ignis’ ears had twitched at the mention of Insomnia. He had read about that before, but there was no guarantee the stranger was telling the truth, wasn’t he? He was just about to think of a reply when the double doors to the library banged open and he jumped. Another Wolf strode in, white tail swinging majestically. There’s an air of authority in him and his white blond hair and robes stood out amidst the dirt and mess. _There are more of them?_ Ignis’ shoulders hunched in on himself and his grip tightened around his Tonberry—hoping to shield him from them. He could escape one—but two? _Two Alpha Wolves?_

            “What’s taking you so long, Amicitia? Have you gotten rid of the pests prowling abou—“

            “Ravus! Shut your damn trap—can’t you see we have company?!”

            The blond man cocked an eyebrow haughtily and was about to say something back; but stiffened remarkably as he finally lay sight of Ignis. The air became heavier as the seconds passed. The Wolf called Gladiolus slowly took a tentative step forward. “It’s all righ’. We are from a good pack. We will not hurt you.”

            Ignis shuffled backward in fear—almost tripping over a fallen table. His throat felt so dry he doubted he could utter a decent reply. He only wanted to get out of there. His grip on the dagger never slackened—amidst the cold sweat that threatened to overwhelm his palms. The pale blond Wolf sent shivers to his spine. His eyes were of different colors—and he glared harshly at him—trying to size him up. He looked like he could pounce on the both of them at any moment. He could only hug Thomas closer.

            “You will be fine. Relax—“ the darker Wolf closed his eyes and looked as though he was having a headache before releasing a shaky sigh. “Your pheromones are incredibly alarming right now. You might faint. Calm down—“ He stepped forward again. Ignis was having none of it. What pheromones? His pheromones? The only troubling pheromones he could sense here were theirs! He was ready to bolt back into his room and lock himself in—considering if he would be able to close the secret door in time. His eyes were scanning the nearest route and exit. Could he outrun the two? He knew the fastest way in between the shelves and if he did it right—

            “Hey! What are you two up to? I can smell you guys from two blocks away. It’s troubling everyone else—“

            Ignis felt the blood leave his face as a _third_ Alpha had burst through the doors in a flash of blue light. He was far shorter than the two, had dark hair and was wearing a well-tailored dress shirt and coat. He trudged up to the two Wolves with an irritated stare. “Prom was getting sick worried about the stench—would you guys tone down your alpha balls and—“ He stopped midsentence as he finally saw the cause of all the hubbub. 

            Ignis needed to _really_ run away right now.

            But before he could turn around, Ignis felt a sudden searing burn in his chest—causing him to drop Thomas with a pained yelp. The Crystal suddenly glowed--intense in its light and heat. He thought the vial would break—he wanted to take it out from his robes but he got burned. He hissed in pain as his head started to pound even worse. He could feel Thomas pulling on his pant leg in apparent worry and panic. He could not even look down on him because his eyes were scrunched closed in agony. Ignis did not notice a few more Wolves apart from the three arriving in the area as his knees buckled—and the last thing he saw was his Tonberry shrieking as darkness overcame him.

***

            _A week prior…_

            “So you’re sayin’ there’s still a piece of the Crystal somewhere? And that we hafta look for it?” Gladiolus Amicitia had confirmed, raising an eyebrow. The dark-haired young man seated in front of him in that small meeting room nodded somberly as he fiddled with the phone on his right hand. “As far as I’d like to tell Dad that the last piece is too much of a bother, he won’t let me marry Prom until I get it back.”

            Gladiolus grunted. “King Regis is far too smart to just let you get away with whatever you want, Noctis.” He grinned at him and patted his shoulder. “You’ll get hitched soon, Princess. Just do your chores—complete the magical rock and I can finally focus on the mate of my own after you and blondie get married. Sounds like a good plan. Although, I gotta say—ain’t you still too young to be married?”

            The man called Noctis punched him lightly on the arm. “Hah. Talk about the kettle calling the pot black, Gladio. Who’s the one getting into everyone’s beds lately, huh? Plus, it’s not like I’m going to take Dad’s place just yet. I just want to officially get Prom all to myself as soon as possible.” Gladiolus guffawed loudly at the remark. “I dunno where you got that gossip, but I’ve only ever dated five people—three Betas, an Alpha and an Omega—okay?”

            “Five people? _Per year? Or per month?_ ” Noctis snorted. Gladiolus went to ruffle his hair, “You’re far too annoying for being the Prince—you know that?” The dark-haired prince just whacked his hand away and proceeded to flatten down his hair. “Yeah, yeah I know. But at least Ravus is coming with us in this little quest.”

            “For real? The military leader of Tenebrae is finally offering out a _hand_? Puns intended, of course.”

            Noctis laughed too much for his own good. “I’d like to see his face when you say that! But seriously we have Luna to thank for it.”

“Why Ravusnivellus though?”

“You could do better nicknames, Gladio,” the dark-haired Wolf snorted. “Ravus knows more about the undiscovered lands north of Tenebrae back when he was still spying for Niflheim. Thank the Astrals we have finally crushed them down for good. The sooner we can find the Crystal, the sooner I can bed Prom—“

            “Don’t let your Dad hear that,” Gladio snickered.

            Noctis grinned, “What I fantasize about is none of his business, big guy.”

            “Gotta tie down that Omega before anyone else does, eh?”

            “You know male Omega Wolves are rare,” Noctis huffed proudly. “And _he_ was the one who came to me so that’s history.”

            Gladio chuckled appreciatively. “Point taken.” He stood up from the chair and stretched. “So when are we gonna leave?”

            Noctis followed suit and checked his phone. “In a week. I’m calling Cor to get us a small back-up team to assist us.”

            “Kingsglaive?”

            “Nah, too flashy. Plus they’re needed more for the city than a little rock-hunting.”

            “As if you need the Kingsglaive when you got me as your Shield.”

            “Shut up, big guy.”

            “Come on, we got training to do.”

            “Whatever.”

***

            When Gladiolus had first caught sight of the Tonberry in broad daylight, in the middle of an abandoned town, he was sorely dumbfounded. He had summoned his greatsword as an involuntary reflex to danger but he was not expecting the Tonberry to scream like that. Like a warning of sorts. _Is it tryin’ to call more of its friends?_

            And call it did.

            But he was not expecting a beautiful, tawny-haired Wolf to suddenly appear from behind one of the old shelves. He had watched as the unknown young man quickly took the Tonberry in his arms—cradling it like one would do to a babe-- _was it his pet?_ He did not appear to notice him yet, however he could smell incredibly strong waves of distressed Omega pheromones from him—like he was sweeping the whole library with it. He must really treasure that Tonberry, Gladiolus surmised. He dropped his grip from his weapon to return it to the armiger but the sound of breaking glass as it disintegrated finally alerted the tawny Omega.

            When the Omega turned to look at him with those piercing green eyes, Gladiolus swore he was less than all the rubble and the debris in that library. It seemed as though time stopped—and he could only stare back at him forever.

            Until his eyes fell on the dagger he held. Of course the Omega would be on high guard. He was probably the only one left in this derelict town. During the journey, Ravus had said the Niffs had attacked this unknown town ten years ago—and was considered missing from the map ever since. They never anticipated a good find out of here—but Noctis did say they had to scour ever single nook and cranny. Just to find that bloody Crystal piece.

             And they did find something.

             Gladio thought to lessen the tension—the last thing he wanted was an intensely agitated [and in this case isolated] Omega to wreak havoc where the Prince was (he’d had run-throughs with angry Omegas and it gave him nightmares for weeks).

             “My name’s Gladiolus Amicitia. From Insomnia. I come in peace. I will not hurt you.”

             He saw his ears twitch. It should be a good sign, shouldn’t it? Could he understand him?

             And then Ravus came barging in like he bloody-well owned the place, kicking the door open like a rogue. The Omega only looked paler—and the pheromones upped like crazy it was starting to get into Gladio’s head. He had chastised Ravus for that, though, military leader or not. Nonetheless, it was not only Gladiolus that was affected by the distress the Omega Wolf was emitting: Ravus had stiffened like a steel rod and he was clenching his prosthetic hand tightly he could hear the metal scraping against each other. The Omega’s tail bristled as if he were ready to bolt anytime—but Gladiolus could see past those apprehensive eyes— _he’s not going to last._ He had had enough experiences in his Crownsguard days when a trainee got too anxious and intimidated during an ambush.

            He was sure everyone else in their party would have smelled the anxiety from him by now. And it’s starting to give him headaches.

            “Your pheromones are incredibly alarming right now. You might faint. Calm down—“

            And when thing could not get any worse, Noctis came barreling inside with his stupid warp.

            Then a lot suddenly happened—something shone from the unknown Omega Wolf—Noctis’ ring responded and glowed—the Tonberry’s cries cutting through the still air as its master fell to the ground in a heap.

            Gladio could only remember him and Ravus running spontaneously towards the fallen Wolf.

 

***

            “Noct! I was looking for you—we have finished searching the rest of tow—astrals! What are you guys doing ganging up on one guy???!!!”

            Noctis turned and saw a lanky blond Wolf run towards the three of them hovering over the stranger with the Crystal (and the Tonberry). “Prom! I told you to stay with Monica—“

            “What happened to him?” Prompto asked softly as he kneeled down beside Noctis, looking at the unconscious form of the mysterious tawny-haired Omega. The Tonberry was standing on top of his chest protectively—brandishing a small knife—as if saying it would stab them should they come any closer.

            Ravus tutted disapprovingly. “We were not ganging up on him, Argentum. We were trying to _help._ He was shocked to see strangers, is all. And fainted spectacularly. Maybe you should coax that thing far from him—Caelum could not get to the Crystal shard—“

            “You found the Crystal?”

            Noctis nodded. He held up the ring he wore—which was still shining—on his finger. “The Ring of the Lucii started glowing like mad when I got here with Gladio and Ravus. He’s wearing the Crystal like a necklace—but the Tonberry would not let us near.”

            “I could smell his fear from outside the library,” Prompto whispered. “I think he’s been alone so much.”

            “Maybe you should try to talk to it, Prompto?” Gladio asked. “Maybe it’s more comfortable with fellow Omegas? His master is one after all.” The blond turned to the Tonberry, who was alternating glares at the four of them, knife raised and at the ready.

            Prompto took out a potion from the satchel he brought and slowly approached. “It’s okay, little Tonberry. We are going to heal your friend, okay? You see this? This is a potion.” He held the teal bottle in his palm. “It will make him better. We won’t let him die—“

            When Prompto had mentioned the word ‘die’, the Tonberry had visibly jerked and its big, golden eyes glistened as if it was about to cry. Prompto felt his stomach drop at the sight. It slightly lowered the knife it was holding and turned back its stare towards its master for a few moments before looking back at the blond Omega. It seemed to consider the matter, its fishtail waving slowly. Finally, it gave one indescribable look at Prompto and gave him the tiniest of nods.

            Prompto smiled at the Tonberry and crushed the potion on the unconscious figure. The unknown Omega then took a troubled gasp—as if he were drowning and needed to breath. But his eyes were still closed, and he let out whimpers as if he were still in pain. The Tonberry dropped its knife and jumped down from his chest—waddling towards its master’s neck—burying its little Tonberry snout into it like it was trying to nudge him awake.

            Noctis reached out and carefully pulled the Crystal necklace away from him and they saw the Omega remarkably relax—like a heavy weight being taken from him. “We need to get him proper medicine,” Noctis said. The rest nodded in agreement. Prompto stood up, brushing dust off his legs. “Monica and the others have set up camp near the town square. We can take him out there—“

            “Let me carry him—“ Gladiolus started, but the Tonberry gave out an angry trill—and swatted away the hand that was slowly reaching down. It motioned to his master instead—pulled at his shirt, gave out another ‘krr!’ and started pointing towards the nearest bookshelf.

            Prompto scratched his head, “It looks like it wants us to take him over there…” 

***

            Ignis felt horrible.

            His fever had gotten worse—and he felt his throat scratch when he tried to swallow. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Thomas to his right—who was giving out a high-pitched trill and kept snuggling at his neck. Ignis tried to sit up—but he felt a hand gently push him back down into the pillows. He jerked his head to the opposite direction in alarm.

_There had been strangers…Wolves…!_

           But instead of the previous Alphas he saw, there was another unknown blond Wolf sitting beside him. The stranger had a calming smile on his radiant features, “It’s okay, bud. Don’t strain yourself yet. My name’s Prompto. I’m an Omega like you.” Ignis blinked a few times as the spots in the corners his vision subsided. He checked his surroundings by the light of the single overhead lamp. They were back in his underground room.

           “H-how?” Ignis croaked.

           “You fainted—and you’re sick. Little Tonberry here guided us to your quarters. I’m so sorry we had to intrude,” the blond called Prompto gave a sheepish grin. “Are you feeling better? I chased out the other Alphas for a bit while you’re starting to wake. I’m so sorry they alarmed you so much.”

           That explained the lack of strong pheromones. He felt relaxed and calm—and his bunker still smelled the same. Prompto was keeping him from bursting into sudden panic. Ignis took a deep, calming breath. “Thank you,” he whispered.

           Prompto gave out a relieved sigh and he reached over to pull a bowl of soup. “Would you like to eat? Our friend, Monica, cooked this for you. It’ll be good!”

           Ignis scrunched his eyebrows. He had never been helped this way in so long. It felt so strange and foreign…? Maybe these people were not really that bad after all. “You…you don’t have to do this,” his voice strained under the flu. “I…I must be troubling all of you.”

           Prompto chuckled, “It is okay. We are actually the ones who gatecrashed—so no trouble at all!”

           Ignis nodded and reached out his hand to stroke Thomas (who was still burrowing into his neck like some sort of gopher). “You can let go now, Thomas. I’m fine.”

           The Tonberry let out a muffled whimper and refused to budge from his position. There was an adoring coo from Prompto. “Aww—His name is Thomas? He’s so cute! Ah! Sorry for my manners—but I never heard your name?”

           Oh. Ignis slightly flushed. He had not introduced himself yet. “Ignis. Ignis Scientia.”

           “Nice to meet you Ignis! Can I call you Iggy?” Prompto grinned widely. Ignis closed his eyes for a bit. Not five minutes into the conversation and he had already gotten a nickname. But it felt warm. New company really did wonderful things to him. “I do not mind. Though, would you please—?“ he grunted as he tried again to sit up. Prompto put down the bowl and motioned to his side to prop more pillows behind him for support. Ignis muttered another thanks and positioned the clingy Tonberry on top of his chest instead.

           “Why are you here?”

           Prompto stilled for a moment. “Uhm—I’m not sure if I’m fit to tell—‘cause it’s better if it’s Noct—one of the Alphas you saw—“ He scratched his head a bit. “Are you fit to talk already? You still have a fever.”

           Ignis considered it. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks and neck. His _neck._ The Crystal! He looked down and saw his shirt had been changed. He was no longer wearing the vial.

           “If you’re looking for your necklace, it’s here,” Prompto handed him the vial from a nearby table. The Crystal shard was still glowing, although faintly. “Gladio said it almost burned your skin when it glowed—but the potion fixed the wound so you’re fine!”

           Ignis surveyed the purple piece of rock in his palm. Was it the one that brought this unknown pack to him? He could not be certain; however he could see the possibility of a new purpose in his life with this encounter.

           He needed information first.

           “If you would be so kind, I think I will first consume the soup you prepared,” Ignis smiled faintly up at Prompto. The other Omega flushed spectacularly at that but beamed as well in turn. “Of course! Would little Thomas also like a bowl?”

           Ignis caressed a finger on the Tonberry’s head huddled on his chest, “Would you like to have dinner, Tom?” The Tonberry rumbled out a happy ‘krr’ and jumped to attention, fishtail wagging in delight. Prompto chuckled at that. “One bowl for a Tonberry coming right up!”

***

            Back at their makeshift camp, Gladiolus was downing his third can of beer.

            Astrals, that was one _gorgeous_ Omega.

            If he did not have enough pheromone-restriction training, he would have jumped him right then and there. It would have been pretty humiliating. His pheromones were definitely overwhelming.

            “That will be your last, Amicitia. You’re draining out our stocks,” came a snarl behind him. Gladiolus turned his head and saw Ravus take a seat across from him, a mug of hot tea in his prosthetic hand.

            “Chamomile? Didn’t take for you to drink any calming tea,” Gladiolus chuckled good-naturedly. “Luna said you preferred coffee.”

            “Nothing a little digression from the usual will hurt,” Ravus scoffed. “My nerves are all over the place.”

            “Aren’t you always?”

            “I’m pertaining about what happened earlier.”

            Gladio nodded in understanding. He took another hearty gulp from his beer. “You were pretty quiet the whole time. Guess _he_ did catch everyone off-guard.”

            “I thought I was going to suffocate,” Ravus said, clutching the mug closer to him.

            “Mine’s as if Titan himself drilled the worst migraine of Eos on my head,” Gladio supplied. “Never encountered anything like it.”

            Ravus took a dainty sip. “It was like loneliness personified.” His voice lowered down with surprising gentleness. “It would reject you, but you would still be enticed with the thought of quelling that loneliness.”

            “It does. Really does,” Gladio finished his beer and crushed the can with a single hand. “I’m not gonna let us leave without him.”

            Ravus’ stare bore daggers into his skull. “Neither am I.”

 

 

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I got so much inspiration to write for an unplanned fluff story like this. For three days I had nothing in my head but this! Thank you so much for the support and love for little Thomas the Tonberry! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi at my [tumblr](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/)!


	3. To A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets welcomed into the fold and goes back with the new company.

            Prompto had slipped out of Ignis’ room after he had fallen asleep.

            When hehad climbed up, he saw Noctis playing darts with his daggers on a nearby shelf. His ears perked up when he saw the blond emerge. “Hey.”

            “Hey,” Prompto smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

            Noctis shyly smiled at that. “How is he, though? Is he better?”

            “He just ate. His fever’s still a little problematic, so I told him we will continue talking tomorrow,” Prompto said, entwining his fingers around Noctis’. “Oh, his name’s Ignis Scientia by the way.”

            Noctis nodded. “Ignis Scientia huh…Alright. So he’s sleeping now?”

            “Yeah, he is. Thomas is with him.”

            “Thomas?”

            “The little Tonberry pet he has,” Prompto giggled.

            “That thing has a name?”

            “Hey! He’s a smart, cute little Tonberry, okay?!” He smacked Noctis’ arm with his other hand. “Did you guys finish eating dinner already?”

            “Yeah, we did. I was gonna ask if you’ll be staying with our new Wolf tonight,” Noctis said teasingly. Prompto beamed up at him, slightly surprised. “Aw, you consider him part of us already? Aren’t you so sweet, Noct!”

            The dark-haired Alpha blushed. “H-hey--! I was just…worried okay?” His hold on the Omega tightened considerably. “His scent told me enough. No one would like to live alone for so long you know.”

            “You’re right,” Prompto agreed. “Come on, help me get ready for bed! I need help with the blankets.”

            “Can’t you get Monica to guard him instead--?” Noctis muttered.

            “I don’t wanna shock him with another foreign face when he wakes up, Noct!” Prompto laughed. “I promise I’ll snuggle with you as soon as he gets better.”

            “I’ll hold on to you for that.”

***

            The next morning Ignis woke up feeling loads better. His head did not hurt anymore, and there was only a light warmth tingling in his skin. Thomas was still curled up beside him, sleeping. As Ignis sat up, he saw there was another covered lump a few feet away from his spread-out bed. Blond hair was peeking out from underneath the blanket and he realized it was Prompto. Looked like he stayed there to guard him during the night.

            He brushed his growing fringe to the side of his face and stretched his arms.

            What happened yesterday had not been a dream. It made him giddy that he suddenly got good company out of nowhere; even though the Alphas still made him nervous. Prompto said he would get all the information he needed when a certain ‘Noctis’ comes by later to talk with him. If Ignis would have been feeling better by then. He was a sweet person—that blond Omega. They had only met for only a day but Ignis already felt comfortable with him. If Prompto had said the rest of the pack were good Wolves, then he’d believe them. No one in their right mind would try to hurt a good person such as Prompto, wouldn’t they?

            He felt Thomas slowly stir awake at his side. Ignis fondly caressed his head, “Good morning, little one. Have a good sleep?”

            Thomas rumbled out a reply and leaned into Ignis’ touch happily. “Let’s get some breakfast, shall we?” The Tonberry shook his fishtail and proceeded to waddle out of the lumpy covers. He hobbled to the nearest table and started pointing to the pot of soup sitting there.

            “Oh? You want us to reheat the leftovers?”

            The Tonberry nodded enthusiastically. Ignis smiled and slowly slid his legs out of the covers. Draping his throw over his shoulders, he slowly walked over to the table and surveyed his supplies. Hm…yes, he could make a simple fruit salad and fry a couple of birdbeast eggs. Would those Alphas be having breakfast with them as well? Nonetheless, Ignis took out everything from the fruit basket and handed them to Thomas. “Peel and slice these for me, would you, dear?”

            The Tonberry trilled eagerly and took out his favourite knife. Ignis left him to it and proceeded to get a couple of eggs from his pantry. He heard Prompto shuffle awake in his bed. “Good morning, Prompto.”

            “Good morning, Iggy,” he groggily replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that his patient had already been up and moving. He shot up sloppily from his sleeping bag. “Wait! Are you feeling better already? You should just leave the breakfast to me—“

            Ignis chuckled lightly. “I’m feeling a lot better now, thank you, Prompto.” Holding four pieces of brown eggs in both hands he proceeded to crack them in a vacant bowl. “If you will, please reheat the soup from last night instead.”

            “Okay!” Prompto chirped.

***

            Ravus stared down at his fruit bowl.

All of them had eventually congregated in an open space of the library free of debris and broken furniture. They would not all fit inside Ignis’ quarters, so they took his offered breakfast upstairs. Once comfortably seated (on rickety chairs and fallen shelves); Prompto decided to begin. He introduced Ignis and the Tonberry to everyone properly. Noctis took over after and explained to Ignis their quest, who they were and where they came from. Ravus was mildly surprised at how the young prince of Insomnia could act so— _regal and responsible_ —after all that bratty behavior most of the duration of their trip. He bit at a peach slice tartly as he watched the group pitch in their introductions and supporting statements to Noctis while Ignis sat quietly and listened.

 _He’s a keen person,_ Ravus thought. Those eyes did not appear clueless nor naïve; although he knew there was a hint of innocence in his character, but that was to be expected for someone who had not had any company in so many years.

            “…with Ignis coming with us, what do you think, Ravus?”

            Ravus snapped an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

            Gladiolus sneered up at him, “Your head out in the Tenebraean clouds, your Commander-ness?” Noctis stifled a snort, but repeated his question nonetheless. “You okay with Ignis—and the Tonberry—coming back with us, right?”

            Although he was good at keeping his rough, poker-faced exterior, Ravus hoped his cheeks weren’t flushed. The green-eyed Omega was staring at him with rapt attention. The blond Alpha was standing at the far back of the group (‘cause he’s feeling cool and detached like that), so he might had a teensy bit of an excuse of not being able to hear the conversation properly. If his inattentiveness weren’t much of a giveaway, that was.

Inasmuch as Ravus liked to deny it for the past twelve hours, he could feel an irritating itch at the back of his mind about wanting to get closer to that bondless Omega. But, Astrals, no, he’s not going to give himself away. And Gladiolus could swallow his sneer down his throat.

            Ignis was still staring.

            Ravus almost sputtered out his reply.

            _Smooth._

            Fucking peach. Fucking fruit.

            “Whatever his Highness wishes,” he replied in a rather tinnier voice than usual. “We can’t leave anyone alone in these deserted lands.”           He hoped his follow-up statement gave him a sense of redemption. The rest nodded at his statement—but it did not escape Gladiolus’ snarky grin and Noctis’ raised eyebrows. His prosthetic arm inched closer to his saber. _Not now, Fleuret._

            Noctis clapped his hands together. “That’s settled then,” he turned back to Ignis. “Father will be glad to meet the caretaker of the Crystal. Welcome aboard, Ignis!”

            “It is I who should be more grateful for allowing us to come with you,” Ignis bowed his head. “Although…I might have another inquiry…”

            “Anything we could do to help, Iggy?” Prompto quipped.

            Ignis took a breath, and slightly hugged Thomas closer on his lap. “I was wondering if...if the books here—I could—I do not wish to leave them—“

            “There’s enough space for additional cargo in my airship,” Ravus suddenly divulged. _Astrals, what did I just say?_ “If we start packing everything today, we should be done by midday. There can’t be too many of them in this place, can it?”

            He saw Ignis light up remarkably at that statement. It gave everyone equally surprised looks, though, but instead of giving everyone a snappy glare, he let his stare linger on Ignis instead. The tawny Omega blushed at the tips of his cheekbones, however, it was gone as soon as it had come. He gave him a sincere bow subsequently. “Thank you, Sir Nox Fleuret.”

            _Astrals_ , that voice—that timbre ringing in his eardrums.

            Ravus knew he was still sick, but that hint of rich accented voice made his tail twitch with interest. “Ravus is fine.”

            “Well, you heard the Commander,” Gladiolus smirked at him. “Looks like we got some books to pack.”

***

            These new people never ceased to surprise him.

            Ignis had his own share of good people back when his town was still alive—but this was— _exhilarating_. Everyone was helping and sending smiles his and Thomas’ way. Prompto was starting to help him fold some of his clothes—but Noctis stuck his head in the almost empty room and remarked, “You should leave those. You can come get new clothes back in Insomnia with us, ‘kay?” And Ignis felt his heart hammer against his chest. “I cannot trouble you further—!” The young prince beamed down at him while carrying the last of the book boxes upstairs, “Prince’s orders.”

            Ignis could only blink as his hand stopped folding midair. “Is he usually so impetuous?” Prompto, who sat beside him amongst the sorted piles just chuckled fondly. “Oh, you have no idea. He just wants to show-off.” He patted Ignis’ arm. “You’re part of us now, and thanks to you we have found the last of the Crystal.”

“The gratitude is mine—for finding me,” Ignis smiled serenely at him. Prompto’s purplish eyes widened at that. “Oh my gosh, Iggy—you definitely should smile more often! You look gorgeous!” Ignis coughed distractedly in reply, his cheeks feeling warmer. “I—should go back to packing.” Prompto laughed and continued sorting out the clothes. “Maybe you could bring your favourites instead since we still have a day’s travel before we reach Tenebrae. I’m not sure if mine will fit you. I’m so thin!”

            “You look fine, Prompto. And thank you for the suggestion,” Ignis said. His wardrobe did look forlorn and well-worn compared to how these Lucians’ clothing were. Although Ignis did have time to sew on his own, he was a tad bit embarrassed of them now that there were other people to see him. He stood up to include his daggers which were hanging from the wall when he stubbed his toe on the nearby table. He hissed in pain and clutched the edge for support.

            “Iggy! Are you all right?”

            Ignis gritted his teeth. “I’m alright. I just…hit my toe by accident.”

            “That’s gotta hurt—do you need a potion—“

            Ignis held up a hand, “No, really, Prompto. I’m okay. Sometimes my eyesight does me a few tricks—“

            “Wait—you have poor eyesight??”

            “Nothing much of consequence. Just a little trouble with distance—things get blurry, nonetheless, I see fine,” the green-eyed Omega supplied. Prompto nodded in understanding. “Me too! I only wear contact lenses, though.”

            Ignis scrunched his eyebrows in recognition. “I think I might have read about those before. Do they hurt?”

            “Not really—unless you poke your eye—or when you cry,” Prompto chatted. “But maybe when we get home let’s get you some prescription glasses.”

            Ignis nodded, “Indeed that would be lovely.”   

***

            Gladiolus was stumped.

            This was supposed to be a chance to get a wee bit closer to their new Omega addition, but that stupid Tonberry was blocking the way to the underground room. Okay, stupid might be a harsh word—‘cause he’s pretty sure that— _what was his name?_ —Thom—or Thomas? was smart as fuck. They had already finished lugging up the books into Ravus’ airship (they traveled on a two-ship convoy) and Gladio was about to call the two Omegas when he saw that green creature lounging at the entrance like it was the most natural thing to do. He ain’t scared of the thing—heck he could snuff it with a simple swing of his sword but that would not get him into Ignis’ good graces now, would it?

            Thomas, for all intents and purposes, was as unpretentious and meek as a merry June beetle—fiddling with his little knife on the debris littered near the underground entrance. Like he’s sort of cleaning around. But he’s not actually _fooling_ around.

            Because every time Gladiolus takes a step towards the entrance, Thomas would perk up and look at him dead-on with those round yellow eyes, knife held aloft.

            And Gladiolus would run an irritated hand through his locks and exhale a frustrated growl through his nose. They’d been at it for five minutes now. Good thing no one else was in the library.

            “Can’t you step aside for a bit—ya lil’ guy? I need to call the people downstairs ya know!” Gladiolus angrily whispered at Thomas.

            He only got a slow blink.

            “I’m not gonna do anything to your master!”

            Two blinks.

            “What the hell is with this Tonberry against Alphas?”

            Like all the great timing in Eos, voices went up the spiral staircase and Gladiolus could instantly smell the potent pheromones from Ignis. Thomas’ fishtail wagged enthusiastically as he saw his master emerge from the walkway. “Thomas, what were you doing up here?” Ignis scooped him up and the Tonberry rubbed his snout against Ignis’ as a greeting. Ignis smiled a little at that affectionate gesture and rubbed his nose back at him before his eyes landed on Gladiolus who was still standing a few feet away (with his mouth hanging open).

            “Hey, Gladio!” Prompto waved. “You guys done already?”

            Gladiolus, who was caught off-guard at the smiling Omega (and his Tonberry son), grunted out a weak ‘hey’ in reply. He swore Thomas was gloating up at him. _The little shit._  

            He shook his thoughts out of his Tonberry-bamboozled mind. He was here to fetch them, right? Frankly, he hadn’t been this close in proximity with Ignis ever since he had fainted—but by the Six, Ignis did look better up close. His viridian eyes pierced through him—like bullet through a glass. And those rare, amplified pheromones! _Pull yourself together, Amicitia._

            “Monica said lunch is ready,” Gladiolus managed, putting his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking from too much alpha-adrenaline. “We can leave for Tenebrae in an hour.”

            “Tenebrae? Is your home not in Insomnia?” Ignis quietly asked, albeit he could not totally bring him to stare too long into the Alpha’s eyes. He fidgeted with Thomas’ coat instead.

            _Oh, Titan’s rock-hard balls, he’s talking to me!_

            But before Gladio could even stutter out a reply, Prompto beat him to it. “Yeah! We’re going on a slight detour, ‘cause Lady Lunafreya—Ravus’ Oracle sister—just came back from Altissia,” he said as they walked together towards the exit. “You’ll like it there!”

            Ignis merely nodded and did not speak again afterwards.

            They walked towards the town square in silence.

            Gladiolus wanted nothing more to throw Prompto off of the nearest precipice.

***

            After an hour of rest, Ignis slipped away to visit his uncle’s grave. He whispered a prayer of good will and thanks. “I live, Uncle. I have found a new place to be. And I have Thomas with me.”

            He placed his favourite throw on the makeshift cross of his grave and turned towards the pack huddled in the town square, geared and ready to leave. He would miss this town. But he would not miss the loneliness.

            There’s a new road ahead of him, and Ignis was looking forward to it.

***

            The airships were huge.

            Ignis would not deny how awed he was at the metalwork and intricate decoration. Those he had only seen in books, he could actually reach out and touch with his own two hands. He could only shake his head as he watched Thomas hobble animatedly onto the lowered gangway of one of the Lucian airships, trilling loudly. “Be careful, Tom!”

            Monica, who was piloting the other ship, chortled at the sight of the overly-excited Tonberry, “Too bad he’s not flying with us. I would have liked to introduce him to one of my ship’s cats.” Ignis simpered, “They would surely wreak havoc.” Monica laughed even more at that.

            Noctis had Ignis ride with them up in Ravus’ ship, along with his books. The seats were more comfortable there, he had said. Prompto whispered in Ignis’ ear after Noctis had climbed in that he only wanted to be there because Ravus’ had a reclining automatic massage chair and he liked to hoard it every chance he got. Ignis nodded politely at that—but he had yet to determine what a ‘massage chair’ could be.

            Until he saw Thomas sitting on it—rumbling contentedly at the subtle vibrations underneath the soft leather. He was so small the chair appeared to be swallowing him in its lumpy cushions. Ignis covered his mouth, trying to stifle his chuckle.

            Noctis did not look the least bit pleased.

            “That’s my seat!”

            Prompto was crying in laughter.

            “Don’t be a wuss and just get another chair, Prince Charmless,” Gladiolus snorted as he pulled down the control hatch so the door would close. “Hey, Ravus, are you flyin’ solo again? Dustin could always assist you, you know.”

            Ravus, who was adjusting some controls near the entrance to the pilot cockpit just rolled his eyes. “I am perfectly fine on my own, Amicitia. Mind your own business and assist—“ his voice toned down considerably as his eyes darted towards Ignis who was still surveying the interior of the huge aircraft. “—every _one_ to be seated.” He flicked up a switch and the tinted windows slowly fell transparent in a gradient meltdown. Ignis’ eyes widened at the sight, and he pressed his gloved palm on the small window.

            “Spectacular…”

            Prompto coaxed Noctis into finally leaving Thomas and sitting with him (Let the Tonberry enjoy the little luxuries, Noct! You’re being a baby! _But I’m your baby!_ )“We’re taking off in T-minus five minutes,” Ravus announced in a lazy drawl before he walked inside the cockpit, the door automatically closing behind him.

            Gladiolus had approached Ignis (finally!). “Uh, hey, you should strap yourself in.” _Great job, Flight Attendant Amicitia! 5 points!_

Ignis turned to him with a surprised ‘oh!’ before stiffly sitting down on the seat nearest the window like he was suddenly reprimanded. Gladiolus wanted to slap his own face. He must had come strong. _Minus 5 points._ He gave out one of his signature toothy grins ( _by Shiva’s tits don’t let me scare the new guy away)_.

            “Do you know how to work these?” He pointed toward the seatbelts. “I can help you with them—if you let me.”

            The tawny-haired Omega pursed his lips for a bit as he looked at the foreign harnesses attached to the leather seat. He looked at Gladio. Those warm honeyed eyes were sincere and he could tell now that he had a clearer head that the Alpha was emanating a calming, even comforting aura. With a tiny gulp, he finally uttered a quiet ‘by all means’ before leaning back into the chair to give Gladio ample space.

            With surprisingly gentle hands, Ignis watched Gladiolus attach the buckles together, securing him into the seat with enough space for him to be comfortable. He thanked the Alpha and he nodded a ‘yer welcome’ before strapping himself onto a seat just behind Noctis’ and Prompto’s.

            The airship’s engine hummed and Ignis could feel the slow liftoff. Thomas had finally jumped off the massage chair ( _Not now, Noct! We’re taking off! You can transfer later when we’re airborne)_ and toddled off towards his master. He had tripped on the carpeted flooring twice when the airship shook (much to Noctis and Gladio’s glee) before finally clambering up on Ignis’ lap.

            Securing his arms around the Tonberry as he watched his little town disappear from view through the window, Ignis could not help but smile at the thought that he still chose to live—and that he had better company to be  with.  

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the great feedback! Thomas is getting a lot of love and I'm brimming with happiness! Look forward for the next few updates! We are getting to the good parts!
> 
> Nikkite even made a fanart of Iggy and Thomas [here](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/169981876048/benelline-for-my-good-friend-ruiojousama)!!! So precious!!
> 
> gladnisffxv also made such an adorable fanart of Iggy and Thomas! check this [link ](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/170342114913/glanisffxv-wolf-ignis-after-reading-the-lone)!! Im so happy!
> 
> Come say hi at my [tumblr](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/170076885633/hello-my-darling-3-3-3-3-%CE%B8%CE%B5%CE%B8-ive-been-on)!  
> P.s. I kinda did a sketch of Iggy with a Tonberry so better check it out!


	4. Tonberries and Tenebraean Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company makes a little detour to Tenebrae.

 

            “Shh! Gladio—you’ll wake up both of them—“

            “Then hurry up and snap another photo then—“

            “I’m looking for a great angle, okay—“

            _“We are arriving in Tenebrae.”_

The intercom crackled in a sudden announcement and both Ignis and Thomas jerked awake at the sound of Ravus’ voice. There was a scuffle as Prompto and Gladio scooted haphazardly back to their seats (Noctis was still sleeping). Ignis blinked a few times as he tried to take a look at the window. It was dark—probably almost midnight, but he could see pinpricks of light from beyond. There must be a sprawling city beneath them.

            They had been airborne for more than 6 hours.

            Ignis was delighted to know their ships had built-in rooms and kitchens. It was like a whole living space on air. They had dinner during the flight (one of Ravus’ soldiers flying with them did the honors) and Ignis had a taste of Tenebraean cuisine. His tail had jerked remarkably in interest—might there be a new recipe to be made from this? He wanted to discover how it was cooked! “There are more where that came from,” Ravus had supplied with a slight arrogance when he saw Ignis’ expression on the shellfish stew. Ignis was surprised when the Commander of Tenebrae had spoken to him, for he was certain he had not voiced anything interesting while on the table. Prompto nudged his side and whispered, “Your scent is ridiculously happy, Ignis. It’s pretty much everywhere.” Ignis blanched at that. “Oh! I apologize—I must have been distracting everyone—“

            “It’s all right,” Gladiolus supplied from across the table. “Your scent is nice. You just need a little training.” He grinned at Ignis before he took another mouthful of stew. “I train the Crownsguard back in Insomnia. Maybe _you_ ’d be interested—“

            Prompto huffed and looped an arm around Ignis’. “Can we not talk about training yet? I’m enjoying our little travel this week! Plus I got a new Omega buddy!”

            A blush passed by Ignis’ cheeks, but instead he continued to eat.

            “Training is essential, blondie. You should get more meat in those bones.”

            “Hey! No body shaming!”

            There was a smattering of chuckles across the table and Ignis thought thankfully—he could get used to this.

***

            The Nox Fleuret château was grand and striking even from a distance.

            Needless to say, it took Ignis’ breath away—the lights from the streetlamps shining and illuminating till the tops of the spires and buttresses of the castle. Even Thomas quieted down into a soft rumble while looking left and right while perched on his master’s arms. Moments before they landed, the Tonberry was squiggling nonstop in his seat while peering through the window. It almost gave Ignis cloth burns in his lap from all the bouncing and the agitated squiggling. Although Ignis could keep himself composed, it seemed that the Tonberry was showing everything that he had been feeling ever since the trip.

            The air was cool, and there was a strong, sweet scent of flowers.

            “Ah, sylleblossoms,” Noctis smiled took a deep breath as he stepped out of the ship onto the landing area. “They got a whole field of them at the back.”

            Ignis gasped. He had read about sylleblossoms in a few books in the library. He never expected them to smell this pleasant at night. When morning came, he would definitely scour the field of the said flowers.

            The group traversed through the chateau gates and into a huge entrance hall. There were a few attendants already waiting for them even at this ungodly hour. Ravus turned to his charges, “Luna and the Queen had retired for the night. They will meet us tomorrow at breakfast. Our attendants will guide you to your respective rooms—and _Noctis—“_ The dark-haired prince of Insomnia raised his eyebrow at the rare first-name basis. “ _No. Funny. Business.”_

            Noctis just grinned toothily at him as he pulled Prompto to his side. “Can’t promise that, _Ravie.”_ The blond Alpha snarled at the nickname but he did not get a chance to retort as they started to disperse with the different attendants showing them the way. Gladiolus bid Ignis a ‘good night, Iggy’ as he followed his prince towards the left side of the hall; with which Ignis merely nodded back with a quiet, ‘likewise’. He was about to turn towards the opposite side where he saw Monica go—but there were no attendants left to guide him. Did he get left alone?

            Ravus cleared his throat.

            Ignis jumped at that. Oh. He was still there.

            “Your room’s this way.”

            He had started walking and Ignis scrambled to follow his long strides—Thomas clinging on his chest. There was an awkward silence before Ignis decided to break it, “I’m sorry I must have troubled you further.” Ravus did not even bother to look behind him. “You are a guest. It’s my responsibility.” They walked down the same hall where Noctis and Gladiolus had gone to.

            They stopped at the end of the hall where a set of pale white double doors stood. Ravus slid in a silver key, turned the lock and opened them. He nodded for Ignis to enter first. Inside was a huge four poster bed with a canopy, a veranda and elegant wooden furniture. “There is a bath to the right. Feel free to use and peruse the wardrobe,” Ravus said, crossing his arms. Ignis hesitantly stepped in and looked around in awe. The room was a mix of gray, white and eggshell colors. Plus the deep brown color of the furniture complemented with the overall scheme. There was a lingering scent in the area—like vanilla and cream. It seemed familiar…

            “If you need anything else, knock on any of the doors in this hall,” the blond Alpha added, as he watched Ignis survey the bed—running a hand carefully on the wooden paneling. The Omega looked up to him, green eyes vibrant amidst the dimly lit room. “Thank you very much, Sir—ah. _Ravus_ ,” Ignis bowed quietly. Ravus remarkably bristled at that—although the Omega did not notice as he let a squiggling Thomas down on the soft duvet. The Tonberry visibly sank in it. He let out a surprised trill—but buried his snout into it happily.  

            “Have a pleasant evening.”

            The door closed shut before Ignis could bid back a good night. _I guess he’s not really much of a friendly Wolf,_ Ignis thought. Nonetheless, it was an impressive room. Not even the photos of royal castles from his books could compare at the luxury he was in. It was spectacular.

The bed looked immensely soft—Thomas was burrowing like an overexcited beaver and kept messing up the many pillows stacked neatly on the bed. Ignis smiled at him. Maybe he would take a little soak first.  He had a good nap back at the airship so he was not feeling sleepy just yet.

            He walked to the said door—however, there were apparently _two._ And he walked in on the wrong one. The first was a walk-in closet almost half the size of the whole bedroom. There were racks upon racks of suits, drawers of dress shoes and boots and cravats in _glass cases._ Someone who used this room must be so fond of neckties. The scent of vanilla was stronger here—and it was then when Ignis realized why the place smelled familiar.

            It was Ravus’.

            He was smelling Ravus’ subtle scent.

            It was his room.

            And he was going to sleep in Ravus’ royal bedroom.

***

            Maybe he was going insane.

            Ravus angrily threw aside his prosthetic arm on a vacant armchair once he had detached it. _Really, Ravus? Letting a stranger sleep in_ your _room?_ How pathetic. The Prince of Tenebrae—sleeping in a spare bedroom in his own home. What a sight.

            He was just about to change into sleepwear when he heard a subtle knock on the door. He tutted, annoyed. “Come in.”

            He was not expecting Gladiolus to enter, though.

            “Why are you here?” Ravus slightly rolled his eyes when he saw him. He himself had not changed from his Crownsguard attire either. Gladiolus crossed his arms and leaned back on the door. “Aren’t you pretty subtle, Ravus?”

            “I do not know what you’re talking about,” Ravus lied, as he opened the wardrobe and inspected its contents. He heard Gladiolus chuckle. “Letting _him_ sleep in _your_ room? Never knew you could be this nice.”

            “I am never nice,” Ravus scoffed and he pulled out a pair of gray silk pajamas. “Why, are you worried I am going to sweep him off your behemoth feet?”

            “Nah, I’m just amused,” Gladiolus grinned. “He will be coming to _Insomnia_ anyway.”

            “And your point being?”

            “I’m not going to lose in this little game.”

            “The man is not even _aware_ he is in it.”

            “He will. In due time.”

            “Don’t count your chocobos yet, Amicitia,” Ravus faced his dead on with those heterochromatic eyes. “It’s problematic enough to try and break down a decade’s worth of walls.”

            “I’m called a behemoth for a reason.”

            “Barging into walls does not guarantee success.”

            “At least I’m not the type to suddenly kick down doors.”

            “I could say the same to you.”

            Gladiolus chuckled again and proceeded to go out, “Don’t let him discover your secret porn in your room, Ravus.”

            “I do _not_ have pornography—!”

            “Oh—before I forget, better check your email later,” and then he was gone.

            Ravus cocked an eyebrow at that—but he fished out his phone nonetheless. True enough, there was a notification that indicated he had received a file from Gladiolus. It was a photo. He pressed to view and his eyes widened somewhat at what he saw.

            It was a photo of Ignis sleeping in the airship, the Tonberry cuddled snugly on his chest.

            Ravus wondered why Gladio had sent this to him; but he decided not to bother with it. There was a caption underneath, saying: _Too bad you missed 3 hours of this._

            Gloating behemoth.

            He’d get back at him tomorrow.

            Ravus saved the photo.

***

            Ignis purred.

            He had never encountered such a lavish bath in his life.

            Back in his town, he only ever used what survived in the library office washrooms. Thankfully, the plumbing miraculously survived and still gave him running water. Sometimes he went out in the nearby spring or townhouse; but most of the time he did not in fear of encountering unknown danger.

            But here—in a small-pool-sized bath?

            With foam and bubbles almost reaching up to his chin?

            He’d stay for hours.

            He could even stretch out his legs!

            Thomas was in his own smaller basin at the edge of the bath beside him, playing with soapsuds. Ignis did not let him in the small pool—for it was too deep already for the Tonberry. There were an assortment of body and hair care products in different glass bottles with jeweled cork stoppers. Ignis’ curiosity got ahead of him and he tried every single one—sniffing them out and trying them out in the water. In the end, Ignis settled for a green tea and cream mix. It left an extraordinary softness to his hair! They soaked and scrubbed for a few minutes before they donned the fluffy white bath robes hanging on a nearby rack. Even the towels were warm! Who had warming towel racks nowadays? Apparently royalty.

            Ignis walked back to the bedroom with Thomas waddling in his heels (he wrapped a face towel around him instead because he was so tiny). He helped Thomas put on his robe first before walking towards his small luggage. Even though Ravus did tell him to use the wardrobe—he was far too reluctant to taint the Commander’s belongings with his scent. He opted to wear one of his old nightgowns instead.

            There was no trace of Ravus’ scent on the bed. The sheets must be new. Or maybe Ravus did not really come home often. Ignis reminded himself to change and wash the sheets before they leave for Insomnia.

            He slid under the covers and he purred again. He really did like surrounding himself with soft and warm objects to snuggle with—which kind of reminded him of his usual nests during heat. Thomas had squeezed himself on his side and Ignis shifted a little to accommodate the Tonberry more comfortably. He pulled him closer and caged him underneath his arm. Thomas trilled contentedly at him and he purred back happily.

            Ignis drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

            The next morning, Prompto was sore.

            Count on Noctis to actually defy Ravus and devour him the moment the door closed behind them. He was thankful that he managed to control his voice down a couple of notches; or else he would have woken up the whole castle with his moans. He decided not to think about it too much—or else it would humiliate him even further.

As usual, he woke up before his dark-haired Alpha. Prompto slipped underneath his arms and proceeded to take a shower. It was not even daybreak; but they could not afford to be late for a breakfast with the royalty of Tenebrae.

            Once done, Prompto decided to go out for a little walk. He quietly opened the door to the small balcony connected to their room and he was surprised that he was not the only one already awake at this hour.

            Lounging on the terrace next to theirs was Thomas the Tonberry. His fishtail was waving slightly as he fiddled with the nearby flowering shrubs and vines on the balcony. Noticing Prompto, he looked up and cocked his head to the side.

            “Good morning, little Tonberry,” Prompto smiled as he leaned on the edge of their own terrace. “You’re awake pretty early today.”

            Thomas merely gave him a tiny nod.

            Prompto’s ears perked up at the gesture. The Tonberry was immensely attached to Ignis he could barely interact with him during the trip. Maybe he was shy—but he was so cute! And Ignis even allowed him to take photos! If only Thomas had stopped hiding his head in Ignis’ stomach most of the duration of the trip, he would have had tons of them—even videos!

            Remembering that he still had a couple of sweet taffee candy in his pant pocket, he dug through it and offered the confectionery to the Tonberry. “Do you want to try a taffee, Thomas? It’s candy! I promise, I won’t tell Ignis you’re getting one before breakfast.”

            The Tonberry blinked at him a few times, before waddling a little closer to Prompto’s outstretched hand. He looked curiously at the tiny wrapped object on the blond Omega’s palm. He cocked his head again.

            “Here, let me show you,” Prompto took one, unwrapped it and popped the taffee into his mouth. He unwrapped another one and offered it to the Tonberry once more. Thomas perked remarkably at that once he realized it was food that was being offered. He sniffed at his palm before slowly reaching out a paw to take the candy.

            Prompto tried to stifle his giggle as he watched Thomas eat the taffee. He was having a slightly difficult time trying to chew the sticky taffee—but he was letting out a peculiar trill. Maybe he was enjoying it?

            After a few moments, Thomas managed to finish it and his fishtail kept wagging. He rumbled up at Prompto as he waddled closer to the ledge where he was leaning at. Like he was asking for more. The blond Omega chuckled. “If I only knew that sweets were the surest way to get you to warm up to me, I should have done that back at the airship.” He leaned down and reached both of his arms, “Come on—I have a few more inside! And then we can go on a walk around the castle!”

            Thomas let himself be carried in Prompto’s arms as the tiniest sliver of daybreak shot through the horizon.

***

            Ignis was slightly panicking.

            Waking up to a Tonberry-less room in a foreign place shot adrenaline faster into his system than his usual morning cup of coffee. He thought that Thomas had gone to the balcony but no one had responded to his calls. He had even checked the bathroom and the closet. Nothing.

            The Tonberry must had gone outside.

            In this huge castle.

            But could he even reach the doorknob? What if he fell down the balcony and he was not even aware?

            He was starting to get stressed.

            Hastily, he put on his clothes, slipped on a pair of old boots and marched out of the bedroom with purpose. He would have to apologize to Ravus later if he got caught loitering around the rooms; but he needed to know Thomas was safe.

            The moment he closed the door behind him, he started to walk briskly down the wide hallway—occasionally peering down display tables and calling Thomas’ name. It was a huge hallway, to be frank. The rooms were almost fifteen to twenty feet apart so he decided to scour the whole length first before checking in the rooms.

            After checking underneath a massive display table, Ignis stood up but immediately bumped into something. Or _someone._

            “Whoa there!”

            Ignis almost fell back down from the force, but a pair of strong hands had caught him before he could do so. The strong scent of cinnamon and musk hit his nostrils and Ignis stiffened. It was Gladiolus.

            He had ditched the stiff black uniform for something more casual—and more casual meant an open short-sleeved top with a bare torso and leather pants. Ignis could see he had a sprawling tattoo that ran to the tips of his forearms and covered the upper part of his chest and shoulders. He was really muscled and ripped. He could feel his body heat emanating from the tips of his huge hands and chest. Ignis could not remember anyone in his town who had been so _massive_ and _appealing…_ He must be chased a lot for his looks. _Alright, Scientia, calm down._

            Gladiolus peered down at him curiously as he carefully helped him back up. “You okay? Sorry I did not see you.” Ignis felt the air shift and the sweet scent of cinnamon intensified. His shoulders remarkably relaxed at the comforting aura around him. It was such a wonder that an Alpha’s presence could do that so easily.

            Ignis slowly let out a calming breath. “Thank you, Gladiolus. I apologize as well.”          

            “Are you lookin’ for something?” His deep voice was laced with sincerety, and Ignis felt rude not to reply. His eyebrows furrowed, and he started pulling at his fingers. “Thomas. He…he must have snuck out. I have not seen him yet.” He hesitated a little before finally looking at the Alpha in the eyes. “Perhaps, you have noticed him tottering about? This place is enormous—and I am a tad worried.”

            Gladiolus huffed proudly at himself. That was the most Ignis had talked to him in a span of two days. Proved that the Omega was slowly warming up to every one of them in the party. He gave him a comforting smile. “It’s all right, Ignis. Let’s look for him together, shall we? Almost everyone else is already awake by now—except Noct of course. We can go check back at the lounge.”

            Ignis nodded. “Thank you.”

            “No problem.”

            They both walked quietly down the hallway for a few minutes until Gladiolus piped up, “I’ve been meaning to ask—but how long has the Tonberry been with you?”

            “Since I was eighteen. Seven years, to be exact,” Ignis replied.

            “Oh, you’re just a year younger than me,” Gladio grinned. “That Tonberry’s pretty attached to you. Like a kid.”

            Ignis hummed in agreement. “I saved him when he was mortally wounded. I took him in and he has been with me ever since.”

            Gladiolus could feel the gentleness from his scent alone when he was telling his story. He wanted to know more about him. What he could give to protect this gentle and kind Omega…

            “It might be imposing of me, but I assume you’re far older than you actually looked,” Ignis said softly. Gladiolus laughed at that, his rich voice echoing in the quiet hallway. “It’s not the first time someone said that. At least I surprise people, yeah?” Ignis’ ears flicked timidly, but gave a small nod. “I had a similar case back then.”

            “Isn’t that a good thing?”

            “Not if you want to have friends your age, it is a little difficult.”

            “Just can’t think of someone who can’t like someone as intelligent _and_ gorgeous as you are.”     

            Ignis started, a blush slowly creeping up his pale cheeks. “I—I am flattered, thank you.”

            “I hope you’re not too annoyed by us,” Gladiolus said, running a hand at the back of his neck. “We are still strangers to you after all.”

            Ignis looked at him with raised eyebrows, “Oh, not at all. I see you all are pleasant Wolves.” He fiddled with his hands again. “Although, I do admit, I am still starting to get used to the company, so please bear with me a little more.”

            “Take all the time you need, Iggy,” Gladiolus warmly smiled at him. Ignis felt himself waver at the stare and he hoped his cheeks weren’t so warm. “We are always open for a new pack member.” Ignis nodded gratefully and they continued walking.

            As they reached the end of the hallway, Ignis heard a familiar playful warble and he quickened his steps—Gladiolus at his heels. Turning at the corner, Ignis saw the Tonberry with Prompto and another blonde lady in a white ensemble. Ravus was also there, sitting on an armchair near the huge paneled glass window reading a book. All of them looked up as Ignis and Gladiolus turned the corner.

            “Thomas!”

            The Tonberry jumped up from his place on the unknown lady’s lap and tottered towards Ignis happily. He kept letting out unintelligible noises at his master like a toddler would to his mum. Ignis scooped him up carefully into his arms. “You made me worry, dear. What have you been doing?”

            Thomas nuzzled at his chin instead and Ignis felt the stress lift off him in waves. Prompto waved up at Ignis, “Good morning, Ignis! We were just about to call you for breakfast.”

            “I see that Thomas has been playing with you.”

            “He’s such a cute thing! Oh, Lady Luna, this is Ignis Scientia. He is the Omega we were talking about. Ignis, this is Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto said, motioning to the blond lady beside him. “She is the current head of the Tenebraean Wolves, and Ravus’ younger sister.”

            Ignis’ eyes widened as he was faced with another royalty. He hastily bowed down, hoping that his old courtesies were still up to scratch. “Your Highness, it is my utmost pleasure. I thank you for allowing me in your home.”

            “My, you are too kind,” her voice was elegant, like dainty glass. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Ignis.” She had bright blue eyes and her pale blond hair was tied up in a braid at the base of her neck. She exuded an air of grace of an Omega although Ignis could feel the tingle of indescribable strength and power behind her. This was the woman leading Tenebrae. The Oracle.

            Ignis remembered reading about the Oracle and its line of female rulers. He just never expected to meet one in real life ever.

            “Your Tonberry is curiously charming,” she said. “And he has an infallible sweet tooth!”

            Prompto piped, “He almost finished all my taffee candy!”

            Ignis flushed at the statement. _Oh, Thomas._ “Thomas, it’s too early for you to have sweets!” And he bopped his snout. The Tonberry instead turned his head in defiance. Ignis’ eyes widened. He could hear Gladio’s chuckle behind him. “I think he’s in a rebellious phase.”

“I apologize if he is troubling you,” Ignis murmured. Lunafreya chuckled, “Oh, he is no trouble at all! Thomas is very adorable. Are you not, Thomas?” She lifted a finger to caress his head and the Tonberry keened at the touch. Ignis felt his ears fold away shyly at the proximity of the blonde lady. Her scent was enticing and soothing, like lilies and jasmine. “Shall we go ahead for breakfast?”

“I’ll go wake up Noct!”

***

            Breakfast was a surprisingly fun affair.

            Ignis was surprised to know that Queen Sylva, despite being an Alpha, was an incredibly vibrant and caring person. The table was filled with animated chatter from all forms of topics. Even Ravus, who was content to hide himself behind his huge mug of coffee, would even contribute to the ongoing conversations. The Queen became very taken with poor Thomas who at first was whining about sitting on Ignis’ lap (because he could not reach the table). Ignis was against on putting him on the table for it would be unethical and rude. However, Queen Sylva very graciously allowed and would even push Ignis to give him more treats.

            Needless to say, Thomas was vibrating in happiness.

            “Would you like some tarts, Ignis? It is our own recipe,” Lunafreya asked. Ignis’ eyes gleamed at the plate of desserts being handed out to him. But before he could reach out a pale hand, Thomas beat him to it and was already waddling. Ignis gasped at the crude behavior of the Tonberry (he just stepped on his empty plate). With a muttered apology, he rose up from his table and scooped Thomas before he could paw at the tarts. “Thomas—that was rude! You do not step over someone’s plate!”

            Noctis chuckled from his place on the Queen’s right. He had his own plate of them. “Tenebraean tarts are a supreme delicacy.” He popped two into his mouth. Prompto was hissing at him to slow down or he’d choke. The dark-haired prince just mumbled something unintelligible as he chewed with great vigor.

            Ignis sighed as Thomas squiggled under his grip and kept pointing at the tarts. He was rumbling up at him, staring with his big yellow eyes. _Oh, no Thomas you are not giving me those eyes._ “You’ve had enough sweets for today, young Tonberry.” Thomas just squiggled even more—but when Ignis went to ignore him and sip at his own mug of coffee; he decided to rest his woeful stare at the only available person across him—Ravus.

            Poor Ravus. He could not even take a bite at his tart without eliciting a painful whine from the Tonberry across him. Ignis was pointedly ignoring the whole matter and was entertaining a couple of questions from Lunafreya. Ravus sighed inwardly. That stare was bothering him so much. He hoped everyone else was busy with their own (he made sure Gladiolus was talking with Monica first) before he reached out his non-prosthetic arm with a tart. Thomas reached out a paw with straining effort (what could only be allowed from Ignis’ steel grip) and grabbed the sweet from Ravus. He immediately withdrew his hand as the Tonberry quickly gobbled the tart. Seconds after, Ignis had finished his conversation and was now appraising Thomas’ messy robes. Ravus stiffened. “I swear to the Six, Thomas, when will you learn to fix yourself?” The Omega then proceeded to wipe down his robe with a napkin. Thomas garbled out a tiny burp and settled himself back on his lap—much to Ignis’ surprise.

            “Looks like your son is full already,” Gladiolus remarked. Ignis’ ears twitched, but he secured an arm around Thomas. “He will drop dead later after all the sweets he’s had.”

            “Hey, you still got some bread crumbs on your sleeve—“ Gladio reached out to swipe at Ignis’ sleeve but Thomas snarled and swatted at his arm away. Again. Ravus, who was back to his coffee, could not stop a smirk from forming in his features. Thankfully, Gladiolus missed him at it and he gritted his teeth at the Tonberry, but handed Ignis another napkin. “Thomas doesn’t like Alphas, does he?”          

            Ignis thanked him for the napkin, but could only shrug. “He is pretty fine with Her Majesty…”

            “Maybe you could stop being such a brute, Amicitia, you’re scaring the creature too much,” Ravus gloated as he finished the last of his drink. Gladio scoffed up at him. “Hey, I’m pretty good with pets!”

            “Sure you are,” Ravus wiped his mouth with a napkin and proceeded to stand up. “I will be taking my leave, Mother, I have a meeting with the airship engineer in two hours.”

            Everyone nodded at their assent and also proceeded to finish their breakfast. As Ravus pulled back his chair, Thomas squiggled out of Ignis’ grasp and jumped down from the chair ( _Thomas, where are you going?)._ He waddled underneath the table.

            Ignis scrambled to catch the Tonberry, but he was too fast. He saw him tottering after _Ravus_ and when he managed to reach him, he began pulling at his pant leg. Those who were watching had their mouths open in shock and awe.

            Ravus looked like he was petrified by a lich.

            The Tonberry stared up at him with those orbs and still kept pulling at his pant leg. Ignis was confused at first, but the actions were familiar. Thomas liked to do that when he—

            “Sir—ah, Ravus,” Ignis called out softly. “I think he wants to _thank_ you.”

            “Pardon?”

            Ravus looked down at the Tonberry, and begrudgingly knelt down. Thomas gave out a small trill and nuzzled at his knee for a few moments before he tottered back with ridiculous speed towards his master. There was a lingering silence before Queen Sylva broke it with a tingling laugh. Even Lunafreya had to stifle her giggles at the sight.

            A flush ran across her son’s face before he cleared his throat and proceeded to walk out of the dining area. Gladiolus let out a loud guffaw once the door had closed. “Prompto—did you get that?”

            Prompto who was covering his mouth from laughing, held out his camera and waved it. “I got a video!”

***

            Ignis opened his favourite novel with a contented smile on his face.      

            After that little fiasco with Thomas and Ravus, his spirits were lifted tenfold. Although Ignis was wondering why Thomas would do that to Ravus, he was perfectly happy that even his Tonberry felt at home in their company. It was a good decision going along with them, and he was looking forward to their trip to Insomnia the following day. Queen Sylva had insisted they spend one more day of rest before traveling again. “Regis could wait for the Crystal one more day,” she had said. “We have a good caretaker, after all.” Ignis flushed spectacularly at that. 

            Noctis had let Ignis hold on to the Crystal shard. He had apologized also for letting it hurt him when the Ring had responded to it back in his old home. Ignis waved it off and assured him, it was a responsibility and that it was his honor to do so.

            Thomas was napping quietly on a vacant couch in the lounge Ignis took him to. He decided to spend a few hours reading when he saw Lunafreya come inside in the corner of his eye. He straightened up in his seat. “Your Highness.”

            “Just Lunafreya will suffice, Ignis,” Luna smiled. “Would you mind if I have a word?”

            Ignis shook his head and motioned for her to sit.

            She sat down gracefully on the armchair across his, hands folded daintily on her lap. “I would like to talk to you about your…omegan scent, Ignis.”

            Nervous would be an understatement for Ignis. His grip on the book tightened. “Is there something troubling?”

            Lunafreya felt the air shift and she countered it with her own calming scent. “It is not _too_ troubling per se, however, yours is incredibly amplified.” She paused, trying to consider her words. “You have mentioned being alone for so long, your scent had deviated to accommodate the lack of company; thus strengthening itself in hopes to reach out more Wolves to fill in the space.”

            Ignis nodded in understanding. “I am sorry I am not aware…”

            Lunafreya gently shook her head. “It is perfectly fine, Ignis. It is a natural occurrence, although rare, you are not different from any of us. Mother and I are just worried Wolves out of control might be swayed so easily and attack you if you are unguarded. You were lucky you were found by my brother and his company—but I could sense even the Alphas here are having trouble getting so composed around you.” And she let out a light chuckle. Ignis blushed and his ears folded back. “I am not that likable—“

            “Oh, hush, you,” Lunafreya patted his arm. “Regardless of nature, Ignis, I am pretty sure you are attractive. We just need to train you to control your scent a little.”

            “Control it?”

            Lunafreya nodded. “It will be impossible to take out the intensified effects but you can lessen the amount you have been releasing. Did you know, I could smell your anxious scent from here while looking for Thomas earlier? That is how strong your scent is.”

            Ignis bowed his head, the blush still on his cheeks, “H-How can I help tone it down?”

            “When you get to Insomnia, I am requesting my fiancé to take you under his wing,” Lunafreya said. “He is a Beta, and he is skillful in scent-restriction training.”

            “Your betrothed is not from here?”

            Luna smiled, “Responsibilities to the state are still our priority. A little distance could do no harm to neither of us. And Gladiolus is a colleague. I will tell him to patch you up as well. Oh! I sent another batch of tarts for you and Thomas to share in your room if you get a little peckish.”

            “My many thanks, Thomas will be so thrilled,” Ignis replied as he glanced at the sleeping Tonberry on the cushions.  Lunafreya chuckled, “You two make such an adorable pair. Maybe if you decide to settle down, you still have a place here in Tenebrae.”

            Ignis gasped at the offer, and he genuinely smiled at the fellow Omega. “I hope so too, thank you very much.”

***

            Gladiolus had just finished his usual gym workout when he chanced by the lounge.       

            He saw Ignis sleeping on an armchair, a book on his lap. The Tonberry was there, thankfully napping as well on a vacant couch beside the Omega. Gladio decided to run back to his room and fetch a blanket to cover him with. _He could catch a cold_ , he thought.

            He got back to the lounge in record time (and with no one to see him around), but then, Thomas had already woken up from his nap and was now eyeing him on the doorway from his place on the couch.

            “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

            Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked towards Ignis with huge, quiet strides—his eyes never leaving the Tonberry. Thomas was slightly crouched, as if preparing to pounce at any unsolicited move of danger from the Alpha.

            “I’m only gonna put a blanket on him, lil’ guy,” Gladio whispered, waving the cloth at the creature. He was only a few feet away from Ignis.

            He went for two more steps.

            This time Thomas had finally stood up from his cushion, paws resting on the couch arm—eyes not leaving the Alpha.

            When Gladio’s finally an arm’s reach away from the sleeping Omega, Thomas let out a trill.

            “Fuuckk--!”      

            Ignis jerked awake at the sound. Gladiolus at least managed to drop the blanket on his lap, but he was too surprised to even find a place to hide. He was caught. Six, he wanted to throttle the Tonberry for waking him up.

            Thomas looked gleeful. His tail was waving to and fro as he surveyed him from couch. _That son of a bitch._

            Ignis took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Gladiolus mere inches away from him. He could feel his face warm up at the proximity.

            “OH—uh—hey—sorry for waking you up—uh,” Gladio started, jumping back a little and running a hand on his nape. “You were sleeping and I thought I could put a blanket on you,” he muttered feebly.

            Ignis looked down on his lap and saw the cloth. He looked back at Gladio who stood there all hunched down like a child who got caught stealing sweets. Thomas took this opportunity to jump down from the couch and to totter to his master—reaching up with open paws as if asking Ignis to pull him up.

            Gladiolus was inwardly growling. Thomas had shot him a gloating stare as he was lifted by Ignis to his lap. The Tonberry made himself comfortable on the blanket Gladio had taken for him, squiggling his bottom on it intentionally.

            “You did not have to trouble yourself for this,” said a soft voice. Gladio lurched back from his I’d-get-back-at-this-Tonberry-stupor and faced the Omega again.

“But I thank you,” Ignis gave a shy, small smile.

            And Gladiolus thought, hell he’d struggle with an army of Tonberries any day if it could get himself a glorious smile like that in return.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg!!! This fic has reached 1k hits and so many loving comments~!!! Thank you so much <3 !!! 
> 
> Nikkite even made a fanart of Iggy and Thomas [here](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/169981876048/benelline-for-my-good-friend-ruiojousama)!!! So precious!!
> 
> gladnisffxv also made such an adorable fanart of Iggy and Thomas! check this [link ](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/170342114913/glanisffxv-wolf-ignis-after-reading-the-lone)!! Im so happy!
> 
> Come say hi at my [tumblr](http://ruiojousama.tumblr.com/post/170076885633/hello-my-darling-3-3-3-3-%CE%B8%CE%B5%CE%B8-ive-been-on)!  
> P.s. I kinda did a sketch of Iggy with a Tonberry too so better check it out!


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus begins.

            As Ignis started to step into the airship to leave for Insomnia, Lunafreya called at him and pulled him aside for a bit. Ignis raised an inquiring eyebrow as Lunafreya pulled a little pouch from her side and handed it to him. “This is…?”

            “Those are some supplements and vitamins for you,” Lunafreya explained. “I also included a few suppressants to help for your heats, if it would come earlier that is. An informative note is included in there as well.” Ignis bristled and clutched at the pouch tightly. “Oh my, Lady Lunafreya, I—“

            The blonde Omega smiled at him and cupped his cheek tenderly. “We shall never know what might happen during the travel. Keep safe, will you?”

            Ignis took a breath and nodded gratefully. “I will, my Lady. Thank you very much,” he smiled at her. Lunafreya tapped his cheek lightly while chuckling. “I told you to drop the honorary, Ignis. I shall see and visit you there, all right? Off you go.”

            Ignis waved at her as he ascended the airship. Thomas was already waiting for him there, his arms busy balancing a pack of sweets. He tottered to his master, trilling up at him—eager to get to their seats. “Yes, darling, I will be with you in a moment.” He put Lunafreya’s gift in his coat pocket, and moved to scoop the little Tonberry up to his hip. Noctis and Prompto were already seated up front while Ravus was busy with some controls near the cockpit area. He saw Gladiolus wave at him and point at the seat near the three of them with the prince. Ignis raised his eyebrows at that. _Is it all right to sit with them?_   Nonetheless, he walked towards their seats. Prompto quipped, motioning to the vacant seat beside him, “Here, Iggy!”

            Ignis carefully lowered Thomas on the seat beside Prompto while he settled himself on the seat after it. Gladiolus, as usual, sat behind Noctis; but wasn’t settled in just yet. He was still standing—both arms and chin resting on the headrest of Noctis’ seat. “Looks like the Lady got you somethin’, Iggy.”

            Ignis’ ears twitched, but kept his face bland. “They were health supplements.”

            “Count on Luna to be so caring,” Prompto smiled fondly. “I remember that one time I had to spend my heat in their home when Noct and I visited Tenebrae for this leadership summit—gosh, it was so embarrassing—but Luna stayed with me the whole time when Noct was out—“

            Noctis groaned. “That was the hardest week of my life, don’t remind me. Half the day I had to be with a group of old cronies for some political shit when I could be with my sexy boyfriend inste—“ Prompto punched his arm playfully. “Responsibilities to the country first, Highness.”

            Ignis could only nod politely at their banter. Must be nice—to be comfortable with such topics. He too was shockingly mortified when Luna had asked him about it during their talk the previous day. For health reasons, of course. Nonetheless, it did not lessen the nagging feeling in Ignis’ chest at the prospect of heats.

            Because when it came to heats, of course the prospect of Alphas and mates came into the topic.

            And by the Six, he was surrounded by bondless (very eligible for marriage) Alphas!

            And these were not your typical, run-off-the-mill Alphas with overbearing attitudes and personalities—no, these were _royalty._ Heavy-seed Alphas, if he were to be more accurate of the term. Although Ignis was not entirely sure of Gladiolus’ lineage, but being called a Shield(?) or guardian to a Prince must mean something incredibly important. And these Wolves sure made his heart flutter each time…

            But, he could not put his attention on such matters. No. Not yet. Ignis needed to turn over a new leaf—start on a new chapter of his life somewhere with the help of his new friends. Of course, with Thomas at his side.

            The little Tonberry had poked Ignis with his bag of sweets, asking him to open it. Ignis let out a sigh, and making sure Thomas was already secured in the seat, he took the bag from him. “I am holding on to this, all right? You are not allowed to finish everything in one sitting.” Thomas let out a hurried trill and just impatiently patted the armrest. Ignis heard Prompto chuckle, “Aww, poor Thomas. You might get toothache from all those sweets, you know?”

            “Wait, do Tonberries get toothaches?” Noctis snorted.

            “We’ll soon see if he does not behave then,” Gladio offered from the back before rumbling out a hearty guffaw.

            There was a reverberation from the airship and they heard Ravus’ familiar bored drawl over the intercom. Ignis gave Thomas a couple of candies before closing the bag shut and hiding it on his side.

            It was going to be another couple hours’ travel on air.

***

            _A few hours previously…_

“Mother.”

            Ravus paused in the middle of his packing when he saw the Queen enter the room with the Tonberry in her arms. He let her approach and guided her to sit on the bed. “What do I owe my Mother the pleasure?”

            Queen Sylva smiled at him, clasping her hands daintily across her lap. Thomas waddled off from her arms and proceeded to play by the pillows. “I was a little surprised, my son.” Ravus quirked an eyebrow at her.

            “I was not expecting to run into dear Ignis while trying to look for _you_ in _your own room_.”

            Ravus cleared his throat nervously at that. Sylva only chuckled. “It is perfectly fine, my dear. I am pleased you are opening to a whole lot of other people nowadays.” She glanced down at the Tonberry, who now settled comfortably near her hip—watching the two of them converse. “To the point of letting them _sleep_ in your quarters.” She chuckled again as her eldest flushed remarkably at her words. He looked like he wanted to say something, however he could only clench and unclench both of his fists—like a child caught in the middle of a prank.

            The Queen reached out both of her hands at him. Ravus’ ears twitched, but he walked up to his parent and held both her hands. It was something they used to do a lot when Sylva wanted to assure or comfort him. “He is a good Omega, Ravus. I shall never doubt your choices if you want to pursue him—“

            “Mother, I’m not—“

            Queen Sylva just smiled and tightened her hold on his hands to interrupt him. “There’s a reason why us Wolves rely on our instincts; and whatever you are starting to feel right now—do not judge them. Not just yet. Let it run its course, all right?”

            Ravus could only nod—his face even redder than the first time.

            “That’s my boy,” Sylva proceeded to stand up, but not before pulling out a sealed letter from inside her robes. “Oh, and do hand this to Regis when you arrive in Insomnia. This will surely help you as well in the future.”

            Ravus took the letter. “Me? Whatever do I need help for?”

            His mother just smiled knowingly up at him. “Surprises are best kept for later, Ravus. Do not fret—it’s nothing to be alarmed of. Just a few official matters to be fixed.” She saw a glint of hesitance flash through those mismatched eyes, and she reached a warm hand on her son’s cheek. “­Go and play with little Thomas first. He came to me to look for you too, you know.” And before her son could spout a reply, she had held him in a hug and proceeded to go out the door. “I shall see all of you by the ships.”

            Ravus was left flabbergasted—standing in front of his half-finished luggage. He could only scowl as he stared at the thick letter. Thomas was cocking his head curiously up at him, a soft rumble sounding from his tiny form. Ravus sighed and sat down on the bed. Were all Oracles this mysterious? He hated it when he was left in the dark or if he was lacking information on certain things. The curiosity nagged at him, but he was not an idiot who read other people’s letters. Ravus slipped it in his chest pocket. “I certainly hope this is not a precursor to trouble.” He felt the Tonberry suddenly poke at his side and he jerked. He was a tad bit ticklish if it weren’t for his armor and thick robes. “What do you want?”

            Thomas tilted his head again to the side as he placed both of his paws on Ravus’ thigh. His fishtail was waving slowly. _What does this bloody creature need from me?_

            The Tonberry then rested his head on his leg—yellow eyes still boring unto him.

            Ravus inwardly growled.            _By the Six…_

He wouldn’t move from his thigh. He kept staring up at Ravus like he was asking to be petted or something. Ravus was not really fond of pets. He did not hate them per se, however he was rarely ever approached by one. Cats hissed at him. Chicobos scattered away from him. Even Umbra and Pryna, Luna’s dogs, usually ignored him. He was probably just inherently intimidating. It was mostly his sister who was better with them—and she was also great with children. Ravus would make babies cry at a glance. But this Tonberry, though, was a whole surprise. He was nuzzling at his leg like he was his owner. And the blond Alpha was dumbfounded—and blank on how to respond.

            Ravus hesitantly cupped a hand on Thomas’ back. He felt him rumble comfortably so he continued to stroke him. _Hmm…this isn’t so bad…_

But the Tonberry was still giving him that disturbing point-blank stare.

            It was starting to bother him. Again.

            Ravus tutted as he remembered the scenario yesterday. Looked like the Tonberry would not be leaving his side until he got what he wanted…

“I think I still have _tarts_ packed in here somewhere—“

            Thomas jerked back from his side and trilled—patting his thigh excitedly with both paws. He started pulling on his robe while jumping up and down on the soft mattress.

            Ravus could only sigh.

***

            They were finally airborne and Ravus had traipsed back into the passenger lounge, leaving the ship on autopilot. Prompto and Noctis were busy playing with their small technologies—Ignis was not familiar of the objects, but they were making curious little sounds. By now Ignis had learned how to fiddle with the seatbelts and once safely airborne, he detached himself and Thomas so they could freely roam around the area. Thomas immediately jumped down from his seat and waddled off near Prompto. Gladiolus was snoring in his seat, a book in his lap. That was new—he never knew the hulking Alpha liked reading as well—but he just kept the fact in a corner of his mind and walked away towards the windows.

            There were only mostly clouds and the pale blue sky—but Ignis did not tire of it.

            It was a few moments of cloud-watching when Noctis announced he was already craving for a bite. Ravus, who apparently already went ahead to get the kitchen to prepare, smirked up at him. “Ten more minutes, Caelum. Keep your toes together for a bit.”

            Prompto thanked Ravus as Noctis sat back down with a pout.

            Ah, it’s lunchtime then. Ignis looked over to the blond Omega’s side to check up on Thomas—but the Tonberry was not there.

            Ignis’ ears perked up in alarm. Now—where did that naughty Tonberry go—

            He saw a swish of a green tail towards the cockpit in the corner of his eye.

            The door pinged open when it sensed motion from the creature—and the Tonberry let out an awed ‘krr’ and continued waddling inside. Ignis’ eyes went wide and walked briskly towards the pilot area. Inasmuch as he’d like to hope that Ravus had _not_ been watching---Ravus _was_ indeed watching him chase the Tonberry towards the cockpit. Ignis could feel his heated stare at the back of his head. _Thomas, you are not getting your sweets after this!_

            The door whooshed open when he was just a breadth away from it, and he saw the Tonberry trying to climb up one of the pilot seats.

            “Thomas!”

            The Tonberry jerked in shock, lost his grip on the high chair and fell on the carpeted floor on his butt. Ignis ran to him and helped him stand up. He bopped his nose in scolding. “Thomas, this is the pilot area—we are not allowed in here!” The little creature looked up at him with his big yellow eyes. Trying to coax Ignis to pity him. As usual.

            “I swear to Ramuh, you will get into worse trouble one day, Thomas,” Ignis sighed as he scooped him up to his chest. “Do _not_ do that again please.”

            “Curious creature.”

            Ignis bristled at the drawl of the familiar voice behind him. Ravus was leaning with crossed arms on the open doorframe, with a slightly entertained look on his pale features.

            “I apologize for Thomas. He does like to explore,” Ignis said quietly, his ears folding shyly towards the back of his head. Ravus huffed a little and moved inside, letting the door close behind him. Ignis bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to be alarmed at the terribly close proximity with Ravus in that small room.

            “It’s fine,” Ravus smoothly said, and he leaned closer to Ignis. Ignis slightly gulped and he felt his hair rise when he was technically just half a foot away from him. He could smell the airy tang of his perfume and his signature Alpha scent. The Omega saw his prosthetic arm reach toward him, and a whimper threatened to crawl out of his throat; but Ravus only reached for a set of controls behind Ignis. He flicked out a switch and the dark glass Ignis had thought were walls in the cockpit slowly faded away to transparency, bathing all three of them in bright sunlight.

            Ignis squinted and blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light, but his jaw dropped as he surveyed the scene around him. He was surrounded in moving clouds, swirling and billowing as the airship flew through them.

            “It is beautiful,” Ignis breathed.

            Thomas wiggled in his arms and trilled out happily as he, too, was awed by the sight.

            “Both of you can stay here if you like,” Ravus said quietly. Ignis turned to look at him, aghast. “Oh, I—we do not want to disturb your piloting—“

            Ravus gave out a smirk, and Ignis thought for a split second that he looked even better while he did so. “Sitting here looking at clouds does not count as disturbing, _Ignis._ Relax. Unless you press something you are not permitted to, then I have to escort you out.”

            Ignis felt his face warm out at that, but his ash-blond tail waved to and fro at the Alpha’s words. “Is it really all right?” he muttered.

            “Of course,” Ravus replied, his eyes subtly watching the Omega’s tail wave in interest at his offer. He felt inwardly pleased. “But first, I presume the kitchens are about done with our lunch. We best get going.” And he pressed his arm on the door behind him to open, holding it for Ignis to pass through. “Oh, all right, my sincerest thanks,” Ignis gave out a small smile up at him before motioning to Thomas. “It’s time for food, Tom.” The Tonberry trilled in his arms and they both passed through the door to join the others. Ravus stood rooted for a few moments by the door frame—letting out a breath he had held when Ignis smiled up at him.

            _Astrals, maybe this is what Mother had been pertaining to._

***

            The city of Insomnia was as magnificent as Tenebrae.

            Ignis was having trouble looking at everything. The fellow Wolves in foreign outfits, towering buildings, sleek vehicles, unusual sounds—they were all so interesting! When they arrived at the Citadel, Ignis could not help but drop his mouth in awe at the intricate embellishments.

            “Welcome to the Citadel, Iggy,” Gladiolus grinned at him near the steps. Noctis led the way, with Prompto at his side. Ignis was smack with Thomas in the middle of the group as Ravus held the rear. The sandy-haired Omega realized the advantage of his position, since his new friends enclosed him in a protective circle from other Wolves. He was already attracting a lot of stares from passersby the moment he got out of the vehicle they had ridden in.

            _Talk about his unusual scent…_

            They reached the throne room after a couple of minutes. Everyone bowed as the one seated on the raised throne stood up in attention. Ignis could feel strong Alpha pheromones emanating from the King as he slowly walked down towards them. He watched Noctis receive a hug from him and exchange a couple of words. The King nodded at everyone else before appraising Ignis.

            “So this is the new companion that saved the Crystal.”

            Ignis stilled, before bowing in a complete 90-degree. “Y-Your Majesty!”

            A hand softly patted on his shoulder and coaxed him to stand back up. Kind blue eyes stared back at him. “Just Regis is all right, son. I have yet to give my thanks for the one who was the safe keeper of the final Crystal shard.”

            “It is my pleasure, King Regis,” Ignis managed, clutching Thomas closer to him as if to mask his nervousness. The Tonberry was staring up curiously at the older man. And then he reached up and tried to swat at his beard.

            “Thomas! I-I sincerely apologize, Your Majesty,” Ignis gasped as he held down the Tonberry’s paw.

            There was a scattered chuckling from the rest of the group and even from the King. “This is my first time encountering a domesticated Tonberry,” King Regis mused. “Thomas, was it?” Ignis flushed as he nodded, clutching the trilling the Tonberry on his chest.

            “Well, I reckon we have a lot to catch up on. Let us converge in my offices to continue this talk, shall we?”

***

            It was quite a long chat—but Ignis had never felt so at home in all his life.

            King Regis had him taken care of and compensated—with his own quarters—personal training and a position in the Citadel Archives for all the books and information he had brought with him during the travel. At first he deemed it all too much, but they all waved it off. He brought the Crystal to them, and he deserved all the help for a new life.

            Prompto helped him get acquainted with the huge place. He walked Ignis to his quarters and even handed him a map of the place. “Not many people use these anymore, but just until you get your own phone. It’s easier with a mobile,” Prompto said. “Oh, and Nyx already gave me a headsup, said he’ll pick you up first thing in the morning the day after tomorrow for your scent training.”

            “My what?”

            Prompto smiled cheerily at him. “Oh! Luna told me about you needing some training so she contacted her fiancé from the Kingsglaive. You’ve already a schedule with him.”

            _Oh, right._ Ignis was amazed how quick everything was progressing. The culture-shock was just about to creep up on him and it was making him giddy. “Thank you, Prompto.”

            “No prob, buddy! I’ll let you get familiar with your new den first. I’ll drop by again tomorrow, okay?” Prompto grinned and handed him the apartment keys. Ignis smiled and nodded gratefully. He watched the other Omega skip towards the elevators before he proceeded to open the door to his new home.

            “A new home, huh?” Ignis exhaled as he hugged Thomas closer. He pushed in the keys to the lock and turned the knob.

            The apartment was remarkably spacious, and beautifully designed similar to the aesthetics of the Citadel. It was fully furnished, with a huge kitchen and bedroom as well. Ignis let Thomas down from his arms and proceeded to explore his new home. He opened the cupboards and was surprised to see that they were even stocked with necessities!

            Ignis hoped there were cooking books lying around because he would spend the rest of the day trying out different recipes.

***

            Gladiolus was pacing the floor.

            He’s been at it for five minutes. Noctis wanted to throw him the thick documents he had been perusing.

            And then his Shield stopped. Sighed. Then started pacing again. Noctis would have none of it.

            “Okay, big guy—hold up—what’s wrong with you?” Noctis snapped, finally chucking the folder of economic statistics to the edge of his desk. “You’re even worse than Prompto when he’s antsy for sweets during a heat.”

            Gladiolus twitched at the comparison but nonetheless stopped his pacing. He fidgeted with his cufflinks instead. “Oh—uh, it’s nothin’. Just a little worried is all.”

            “Worried about what? We’re home now, aren’t we?”

            “It’s not that.” And Gladiolus sighed again.

            “Well, then. Spill. What’s got your panties in a bunch, big guy?” Noctis sneered. His Shield glowered at him from his position near the doorway.

            “Regis appointed Ravus as the Tenebraean Ambassador, Noct!”

            “So? Kinda about time now, isn’t it?” Noctis snorted.

            Gladio groaned. “That’s the point. It means he will be here more often.”

            “Well—that’s his job. He _should_ be here more often. Heck—he has his own quarters here, anyway,” the Caelum heir waved his hand. “Plus, it will be a good opportunity for him to be nicer—oh— _oh._ ” Noctis straightened up in his seat, realization dawning on him as he watched the bristling form of his Shield.

            “It’s about Ignis, isn’t it?”

            Gladiolus snarled at the mention and proceeded to pace even more. Noctis let out a loud screeching laugh.

            _Ah. Alphas and their territorial aggressions._ It’s not like he did not have the same problems with Prompto, but who would even dare fight the Royal Lucian Prince for someone’s hand? Gladiolus was of noble descent himself—he too would not have any trouble with hitching a bride!

            “Does Ignis know?”

            Gladiolus crossed his arms. “Of course he doesn’t. Don’t wanna scare the guy with a courtship offer in less than a week of meeting!”

            “Oho~ what if Ravus does it then?”

            His Shield groaned loudly again, making Noctis chuckle even more.

            _Oh boy, this will be entertaining._

***

            A rare smile graced the High Commander’s lips as he sat on the tall, winged armchair in his quarters at the Citadel. So that was the letter that his Mother had him send to King Regis. Ravus had to admit, his Mother was incredibly cunning at times. Now he would have more reasons to visit Insomnia.

            Visit Ignis.

            He would rarely become this excited, but Ravus was definitely becoming giddy at the thought of numerous opportunities that came with his new appointment. Sure, he’d get to see the lesser-likable people in his life—but right now, he was looking forward to his new motivation—a spark that had been borne out of a simple interaction with a stranger.

            _A fire to melt his stone-cold heart…_

He fished his phone out of his inner coat pocket and dialed home. He needed to thank his Mother as soon as possible. And afterwards, he would place a quick order for a gift.

            Maybe he’d make it two.

            And send the other one to the Omega living on the floor below him.

***

            Ignis was ecstatic at the first batch of cookies he managed to bake. His Tonberry was happily trilling near his ankles as he took out the piping hot tray of pastries from the oven. The apartment indeed had a couple of cookbooks and there was a reasonable amount of baking goods in one of the cupboards. Ignis had spent the whole afternoon baking, with Thomas messing the dough once or twice.

            He placed the steaming pile of cookies on his counter to cool. Thomas was pulling on his pant leg, eager to see the new, sweet-smelling food for himself. “Just a moment, Thomas,” Ignis chuckled as he pulled off the kitchen mittens and hung them on the hooks by the sink. “They are still hot, you will burn your little Tonberry mouth.”

            Thomas gave out a rumble and kept pulling on his leg impatiently. Ignis gave in and scooped up the whining Tonberry into his arms so he could stare at the cooling sweets. Thomas rumbled up at his owner, pointing at the plate of cookies. Ignis chuckled, “Not yet, darling. They need to cool a little bit—“

            There was a subtle knock on his door, Ignis raised an eyebrow. “I wonder who that could be.” Cradling the Tonberry in his chest, he padded towards his front door, slid back the chains and pulled open the door an inch. He peeked cautiously through the gap before an unknown voice spoke up, “A deliver for a Master Scientia?”

            Ignis started. He had not ordered anything? He has only just arrived in Insomnia. He pulled back the door wider, and saw a short, stocky female Beta Wolf wearing a familiar grey ensemble (almost resembling Gladiolus’ uniform) carrying a small parcel in her hands.

             “A package for me?” Ignis asked.

             The Crownsguard failed to stifle a gasp when Ignis came out. “Ah! A-are you Master Scientia? I h-have been ordered to deliver this parcel to you.” Slightly trembling fingers handed out the package wrapped neatly in brown paper. Ignis took it daintily with one hand. “Who sent this?”

             The Beta shook her head. “I am afraid I do not possess enough information from the sender, sir. Please have a good day.” And off she went, without so much as a second glance at Ignis. It was a curious reaction—but Ignis decided to pay no more heed and closed the door. He walked towards his couch and set down Thomas on the cushions before sitting down, eyeing the mysterious package.

             The brown wrapping was devoid of any writings. Not even a card. Ignis carefully pulled back the tape and unwrapped the parcel. It was a sleek, black box of some sort. There was a raised, snug cover and Ignis slowly pulled it out, revealing the contents nestled in thin, white craft paper.

             Ignis gave a soft gasp.

             It was a mobile phone. Similar to the ones he had seen Prompto and Noctis use. The Omega gingerly took it out of the wrappings and turned it over in his fingers. A small card had flopped out as he lifted it and Ignis bent down to retrieve it.

_This should be beneficial to you in the future. –R_

_0012924-XXX-XXX_

_R_? Who was _R_? Was it King Regis? Or was it Ravus? A phone. He had a phone! How should he use it? He fished within the box and found a little stapled booklet. It must be the guidelines for his new equipment! Ignis wanted to learn about his new mobile as soon as possible—but Thomas was pulling on his clothes again. _Ah, the cookies._ He set aside his gift and went to cradle Thomas. _What an impatient creature_ , Ignis chuckled to himself. Maybe it could wait. He had a Tonberry to feed first.

***

            “I just told you, he was gifted a new phone!”

            When Prompto had visited Ignis the next day, he was immediately dragged towards the lounge and was bombarded with numerous questions. He spent the next few hours teaching Ignis about applications and games and functions.

            “It was the newest SOMNUS XV model—that thing’s damn expensive! And it was even already charged for calls and online accessibility,” Prompto explained to Noctis and Gladiolus as he handed them the scribbled note of Ignis’ phone number.

            “Do you know who gave it to him?” Gladiolus asked as he typed in Ignis’ number in his mobile. Prompto just grinned up at the Alpha Shield. “Would you believe it if I said that it was _Ravus_ who did?”

            Gladiolus gaped in shock and Noctis snorted into his palm.

            “No fucking way.”

            “Yes fucking way,” Prompto giggled. “There was a phone number included in the note from the mysterious sender. I typed it in my log and out popped the High Commander’s number.” Noctis guffawed at that. “One point to Ravus, then?”

            “Shuddup, Noct.”

            “Ignis swore he thought it was King Regis who sent it to him,” Prompto moved to sit beside his mate on the couch. Noctis looped an arm around his waist as he surveyed how his flabbergasted Shield digest the information. Prompto continued, “He even asked me where Ravus is so he could thank him in person, but sadly the High Commander is out of town for a meeting. I told him, if he’s fully settled in, he could hang out with us this evening. Just give us a holler, I said. He’s still pretty much getting used to everything. And oh! He gave me cookies for us to share!”

            He pulled out a neatly-tied paper bag from his coat and placed it on the coffee table. “He baked this yesterday.”

            Gladiolus zoomed in on the pack faster than Noct. “That’s it. We’re taking him out to the best restaurants and bakeries in town.”

            Noctis grinned. “Now we’re talking, big guy.”

***

            Inside his airship, Ravus was gloating.

            Gladiolus had sent him a message: _You’re on you sneaky bastard._ And he attached a photo of Ignis with the three of them inside one of Insomnia’s famed restaurants.

            _How childish,_ Ravus smirked, turning off his phone. It would take more than that to step on his nerves. Ignis had already messaged him earlier, thanking him for the phone. He said he would have called, but he would not want to bother him in his business. Such a sweet, young man.

            Ravus made a mental note to call him back when he landed.


	6. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT:  
> This will be a turning point of the whole fic. The nature of the next few chapters will be indicated at the next notes.

            Gladiolus could die.

            Not by war or battle or sickness—but he was sure, right now, he could die with a simple look.

            He was caught unguarded, once again, by one Ignis Scientia.

            _Who knew glasses would look so sexy on him?_

            Gladiolus had no idea that Ignis was suffering from slight visual impairment—and that Prompto had to get him an appointment with the royal ophthalmologist that week. When he met him one day in the Archives after he had gotten his spectacles, Gladiolus thought he would melt right then and there. Ignis had also brushed up his hair! He said his fringes would bother with his glasses, so Prompto had helped him style it and now he was sporting a very dandy pompadour. It was a good look on him.

            “You clean up well, Iggy,” Gladiolus managed, despite his unusual sheepish grin and twitchy tail. Ignis smiled humbly at that nonetheless, “Thank you, Gladiolus.” Astrals, the way Ignis said his name like it rolled off his tongue sent shivers to his spine.

            They reached the break room where they were supposed to meet Noctis for lunch. The Prince was already there, along with the last person Gladiolus wanted to see for the day: Ravus.

            “Took you long enough,” he heard Ravus drawl. Gladiolus snarled, showing a hint of teeth. “Didn’t think you’d be showing up today, Ravus.” Ravus merely shrugged. “It is an occupational hazard, Amicitia.”

            “Okay enough, you two,” Noctis grinned after hugging Prompto in greeting. “Hey, Ignis, you look good in glasses. Maybe I should call you ‘Specs’ from now on.” Ignis chuckled in reply, “Whatever you want, Your Highness.”

            Noctis rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Ignis, just call me Noct—I feel the responsibility too much.”

            Prompto and Gladiolus laughed at that. Ravus snorted, “The responsibility will be stuck with you no matter what, Caelum. I thought we were supposed to have a break? Or would you rather we continue our meeting?”

            “Hell no, Ravus, shut up!” Noctis grumbled as he stood up from his seat, making a few documents flutter on the table. “Alright, Prom, dial up the best pizza delivery there is—I’m gonna need all the carbs my brain’s turning into mush.” He chucked his black Royalty card at Prompto. “Whoohooo! Pizza for lunch!”

            Ignis turned to Gladiolus at that. “Are they usually like this during work?” The Alpha chuckled, giving him a wink. “Oh you have no idea, Iggy.” The tawny-haired Omega slightly bristled at that.

            “Where is the Tonberry? Was he not always with you?” Ravus suddenly asked Ignis. “Oh, Thomas is currently with His Majesty. He was curious about the Tonberry that he wanted to spend time with him for a bit.”

            “I told King Regis he only needed sweets for Thomas to warm up to him,” Prompto giggled.

            Gladiolus sauntered beside Ignis, “Then Iggy, what do I need to do for you to warm up to me, then?”

            Ignis gasped at that, blushing to the roots of his hair. Ravus glared daggers at Gladio. Noctis and Prompto gaped for a few seconds before bursting into guffaws.

            “O-Oh, I have no idea I’m afraid—“ Ignis stammered, a hand consciously rubbing at his nape in embarrassment. He looked up at him with those startling green eyes. “Am I—not warm enough for you?”

            Now it was Gladio’s turn to blush. Ravus snorted out loud. _Snorted._

            “Six, Gladio, that was awful,” Noctis grinned. Prompto patted Ignis’ shoulder in approval. “Best comeback ever! You gotta teach me how to do that.”

            Ignis’ ears were adorably folded at the side of his head. “It was nothing important, Prompto. But I—“ he looked at all of his new companions. “If I do seem unusual to you, rest assured I mean no harm. You are all quite important to me. Just…allow me enough time to adjust.”

            “Awww, Iggy!”

            Ignis braced himself at the last second when Prompto lunged at him in a hug, rubbing his cheek with Ignis and looping his tail around his. Gladiolus and Noctis grinned at the homely Omega display. The room was slowly being filled with sweet pheromones. Ravus broke the moment, though. “So. When is the food arriving?”

            “Oh, crap! Wait, I haven’t dialed them yet—“

            Ravus rolled his eyes.

***

            The pizza arrived in less than an hour and and the group lounged in the break room with slices dripping with cheese on their hands (except Ignis and Ravus, “Unlike you savages, I’d rather not get my fingers oiled up,” the Tenebraean prince snapped as he tucked in to a paper plate). Prompto had ordered three boxes of varying flavors with huge bottles of sodas to go with.

            Ignis was not a stranger to such food; albeit he had not really tasted one in such a long time. He groaned in bliss as he tasted a seafood-topped slice. His tail began wagging back and forth and his ears were pointed in attention.

            “Here Iggy, you should also try their ‘Behemoth Special’,” Gladio offered, pushing another box towards him. This one had tons of sliced beef, bacon, sugared onions and diced sausages. Ignis looked it over and smiled up at the Shield. “Thank you so much, Gladiolus,” he simpered at him, earning the Alpha a flush to his bearded cheeks. “I will make sure to get one.”

            There was another wave of happy omega pheromones and Prompto could not help but scoot over to Ignis as well—earning a raised eyebrow from Noctis. “Ignis—here’s your soda!” the blond quipped, snuggling to his side.

            Gladio could not help but chuckle. Omegas indeed loved being pleasant together. It was contagious.

            Well, at least the Alpha Shield could see that the bespectacled Omega liked food quite so. He did bake them cookies before. Gladiolus made a mental note to get Ignis something new to try when the opportunity came to him. Finishing his fifth slice, the Shield motioned over to another box to get another flavor and growled as he saw the empty contents.

            “Hey—who took the last white cheese slice?!”

            Ravus wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Too slow, Amicitia.”

            Everybody else chortled as Gladiolus chucked a crumpled wax paper at the Tenebraean prince, who merely caught it with his good arm and threw it at the nearby bin.

***

            Time passed by more quickly than Ignis would have imagined.

            He was slowly getting used to living in Insomnia.

            It was a bit difficult at first, with his rigorous scent-training and additional lessons for Lucian culture and serving the Crown. Ignis was pleased he was assigned in the Archives and would still be surrounded with his beloved tomes. Although, he had to admit, working out there in public would sometimes make him apprehensive.  

            Ignis would always find himself a subject of numerous stares and hushed whispers. He knew it was most probably due to his unusual scent, or maybe because of Thomas (who he couldn’t leave alone in his apartment or else he’d whine endlessly). The little Tonberry would hang around near him at work—sometimes helping him with ledgers and documents, earning quite a number of cooing fans; however Ignis would always notice the prickling feeling of their stares on himself.

            The same happened to the Wolves who borrowed or returned books to the library. Ignis would sometimes man the circulation counter and every time he did, the number of these curious clients would increase; although, they would only settle for shy thank-yous and more coos and pats to the Tonberry perched on the claiming counter. His trainer Ulric was praising him for his imminent progress, nevertheless Ignis wondered why he still gave off that ‘new pup’ aura around the people. Was he such a curious foreigner? Did he rattle a few cages for getting the King’s favor? Did his scent really change at all?

            Monica, who was assisting him with his Lucian lessons, pulled him aside during one of their breaks. “Are you all right, Ignis? Your scent seems distressed.”

            “Oh, I am all right, thank you, Monica,” Ignis nodded, as he popped open a can of coffee. “I am wondering why I still keep getting so much stares with being almost four months to working here.”

            Monica could only pat his shoulder. “You are an attractive young man, Ignis. Of course you’d get stares now and then. I’m actually wondering why no one has started offering you any courting gifts yet—“

            Ignis bristled remarkably at that. “Oh! I-I do not think I am deserving for such attention—“

            “If only you know how many secret admirers you have, Ignis,” Monica winked at him conspiratorially. The other Omega pursed his lips as his cheeks flushed. “Wait till the Infernian and Glacian holidays roll around the corner, the city will be bustling, I tell you.”

            Ignis huffed. “Well that is unfortunate. It’s the full moon on that holiday, I would be on leave.” Monica raised her eyebrows at that. “Oh? Are you one of those who only have heats during full moons? Must be tough.”

            “It is. I had to endure it every month before I came here; however thanks to my training and suppressants I can only have heats every two to three months—albeit, still mostly during full moons.”         

            Monica simply nodded at that. Scientia was indeed a clever young man, however he could be very oblivious when it comes to his own personal matters. Aside from Wolves flocking to him because of his adorable pet and his almost irresistible scent, she knew there was another cause for the hullabaloo.

            The Prince’s Shield and the Tenebraean Ambassador.

            Ignis was not aware of the elusive stories spreading in the Citadel grapevine. They were not really a cause for any trouble, but Monica could easily see that these two Alphas were not really so subtle in their actions. Or that maybe Ignis was just perfectly and blissfully unmindful.

            The frequent visits were okay—sometimes Amicitia and Nox Fleuret would arrive both at the same time a few days a week. They would chat with the tawny Omega, and sometimes they brought him food. Or brought sweets for the Tonberry (Ravus mostly did it since he accidentally found what Thomas liked. Gladio was not so lucky). Monica could see Ignis was pleased during their visits—if she would count his happily swaying tail and flushed demeanor. There was a certain level of tension in the air between the two Alphas Monica was sure of. They were just great at hiding it under the pretense of being heavy-seed Alphas of nobility, so Ignis would never notice.

            But by the Six, those love-struck stares were fodder to gossipers. People were not stupid not to notice the subtle rivalry between Gladiolus and Ravus over Ignis. Monica was sincerely hoping they’d get on with the courting to spare the crowd their contagious anticipation.

            Poor Ignis.

            “I do hope you will still go out and get to enjoy the holiday, Ignis. It’s the most romantic time of the year,” Monica said. Ignis shrugged. “I have Thomas for company. Nonetheless, thank you, I shall consider it.”

            They spent the last few minutes of their break in comfortable silence.

***

            Ravus fingered the intricate fountain pain on the silver display.

            He had dropped by a mall in Insomnia to look for a holiday gift to his sister when he had passed by a booth with a rather expensive brand of stationery. The emerald green filigree finish of a certain black fountain pen had caught his eye.

            Viridian orbs floated in his mind’s eye and he could not help but be attracted to anything similar, thus he had approached the glass counter and asked for the display to be handed to him. Despite the intimidating black stone finish, the pen was remarkably light, and wrote rich, superfluous lines. Ravus had it boxed and packed in short notice, sliding his gold and white card to the lady behind the counter.

            He had had enough of lounging around.

            He would ask for Ignis’ courtship on the Glacian and Infernian holiday.            

***

            On the eve of the holiday, Ignis was already cursing.

            He apparently had phased into his heat during his sleep and woke up to drenched sheets and a terrible fever. Thomas was already whining at his side, patting at his sweaty forehead. “I am so sorry, Tom,” Ignis muttered, slowly trying to get up. Thomas squiggled to his side, eager to give him comfort. Ignis cradled the Tonberry’s back closer and with another arm reached out to his phone on his bedside table to check the time and saw the influx of messages. Ignis groaned again. It was already midday, and he was supposed to go out with Prompto for some last-minute shopping for holiday gifts. He was expecting his heat to come the next day, the actual holiday, but it had come early.

            Ignis propped himself on his pillows with a little difficulty and dialed Prompto’s number. It would be easier to call instead of typing. He was not sure about the extent of the typos he would have done if he did. The blond Omega answered after two rings. Ignis could hear noise and activity in the background. “Hello, Prompto?” he said weakly.

            “Iggy! I was wondering when you’d call. I was about to go up to your apartment,” Prompto greeted. “I’m just outside the Citadel.”

            “I apologize but I have to decline going with you to shop today,” Ignis said, gritting his teeth as a surge of pain wracked his head. “My heat has arrived a day early.”

            “Oh no, Iggy! Do you need any hel—oh—hey you two! You’re here! Have you seen Noctis?” Prompto’s voice faded out a bit. “Sorry, Iggy. I just ran into Gladio and Ravus. Do you have enough food and medicine there? I can go and bring you some.”

            Ignis groaned fretfully to himself. The mere mention of the two closest (and most eligible) Alphas to him made him rush _slick_ and he felt ridiculously embarrassed. Plus he could somehow hear their voices discussing in the background. How he’d wanted to see them…

            “Nn...Thank you, Prompto. I—“ Ignis managed but after a sudden series of beeps, his phone had died. Drat. He was low on battery. He groaned and closed his eyes. Thomas started to pat his thigh consolingly. “Thank you, Tom. I apologize I have not started on our food just yet.” But first he needed to plug in his phone. Prompto would probably be running up to his apartment in worry.

            Maybe with Gladio and Ravus to boot.

            Ignis whined into his palms. _No, no, Ignis do not think about them right now._

            He threw away the covers and swung his legs off the bed. Thomas jumped after him as he rummaged for this phone charger on the bedside drawers and slowly walked towards the nearest outlet. Once plugged in, he proceeded towards the kitchen. What would he cook? Could he even manage a decent meal that could last him for the next three or four days?

            Ignis popped a heat suppressant tablet into his mouth and downed a whole glass in a couple of gulps. Thomas was on his heels, watching his as he worriedly latched on to his pajamas. “I’ll be all right, Tom. We are used to this, remember?” he smiled at the Tonberry. He took deep breaths as he leaned on the kitchen counter, waiting for the medicine to take effect. He could probably make some soup or a simple pasta meal. His appetite plunged rock bottom during his heats anyway. And he made sure he had crackers for the week should he become too hazy or too dizzy to even function.

            Ignis had opened a packet of sweet biscuits for Thomas when he heard a series of knocks on his door. Oh no.

            It must be Prompto.

            Pulling off the shawl at the edge of his bed, Ignis wrapped it around him and shuffled towards the entrance. He peeped through the hole and saw a tuft of blond in his periphery. Ignis sighed. He motioned to unlink the chains and locks before opening the door.

            He was not prepared for the scent that washed over him.

            Prompto indeed was with Gladiolus and Ravus. Their scents clung to the blond Omega although he did not see them with him in the hallway.

            “Iggy—hey—you suddenly cut off. We brought you some food—“

            A needy whine escaped Ignis and Prompto gasped before he squeezed himself inside.

            “Shit! Sorry, Ignis. I was with the big guy and Ravus,” Prompto guided Ignis back to his lounge, the paper bag of takeaways precariously balanced in his other arm. “Their scents got to you, huh?”

            Ignis nodded, “It’s all right, Prompto. My nose is just really sensitive right now.” He leaned back on the pillows as Thomas waddled to the two. The Tonberry let himself up on a nearby footstool and stared at the two, his packet of biscuits in his paws. “My phone died during the call, I had to charge it first,” Ignis said.

            The blond put the bag on the coffee table. “Yeah, I kinda thought as well. But I couldn’t leave you alone though. _We_ couldn’t.” He rubbed a hand to his nape. “Umm…They’re both actually at the end of the hallway…” Ignis perked up at that. “When they saw me calling you, they got worried as well. Couldn’t really shake them off so I had them help me buy stuff for you,” Prompto explained. “They’re kinda…waiting for you if ever…you know.”

            Ignis felt a warm heat pooling in his gut at those words. He trembled with both anticipation and desire.

            “Thank you, Prompto,” he smiled warmly at the fellow Omega. “You are all incredibly reassuring. I think I’ll—“ his viridian eyes strayed over towards his charging phone. “—I’ll think about the offer.”

            Prompto hugged Ignis as he scented him. “Let me know if you need any more help, okay? I can babysit Tommy for you.”

            Ignis purred at the affection. “We will be fine, thank you.” The blond quickly left the apartment and Ignis sighed, clutching his throbbing temple. He looked at his Tonberry.

            “Am I going to do it?”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT:
> 
> I love these ships so much--although I am a bit worried that not many people would probably like a threesome or a fleurentia or gladnis alone; soo i kinda thought that the next chapters might focus on one specific pair or an OT3 route. So to give readers a choice should they want to skip into the Gladnis happy ending, or the Fleurentia one, or an OT3 (or maybe not at all but that's outta the question cos this is tagged with PUPS SO IGGY WILL HAVE TO END UP WITH SOMEBODY/IES).


End file.
